Antes del Alba
by Japiera
Summary: Kenma no esperaba enamorarse. El día que lo hizo, dos de sus amigos se separaron para siempre. Kenma & Kunimi. Kurotsuki sin rumbo como telón de fondo.
1. I

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 _Si no hubiese atardecer, los primeros rayos de sol del día siguiente no existirían. El atardecer siempre dice: «Ya no puedo más. No me mires tanto. No me ames, pues dentro de poco moriré. Pero, por favor, te ruego que trates bien al alba que nacerá por la mañana, desde el cielo del Este y brillando entre las nubes. Ese amanecer es mi hijo, y lo he criado con todo mi amor. Es un niño bueno, sano y lleno de vitalidad»._

— _En memoria de Zenzou_ , Osamu Dazai.

* * *

 **I**

A los veintitrés años estaba convencido de que el amor me esquivaría toda la vida.

Hace unos años, dos de mis amigos habían comenzado un romance entre ellos y daba la impresión que durarían juntos toda la vida. Varios de sus conocidos daban por hecho que estaban juntos antes que se hubiese formalizado la relación, y cuando anunciaron la noticia, tomó por sorpresa a muy pocos. Pero la relación se deterioró con los años de un modo en que nadie pudo prever, como si les hubiese llegado el invierno de sopetón, marchitándolos a ellos y lo que habían forjado. A mí me daba pena verlos en aquella actitud, en la que se separaban para volver empezar, volvían a separarse, y volvían a empezar. A veces, el nombre de mis amigos salía a colación en medio de una conversación trivial. «¿Supiste? El otro día, en aquel bar al que acuden con frecuencia, volvieron a montar el numerito. La regenta se vio obligada a intervenir. ¡Y con la buena pareja que hacían!» Y en eso se quedaban aquellas menciones de mis dos amigos. La anécdota era seguida por otras anécdotas igual de frívolas.

Yo, que peco de alma mediocre y tiendo a la pereza, me sentía afortunado de no haberme enamorado. Se lo escuché a Kuro alguna vez: «el amor es un problema». No había que hablar desde la experiencia para hacer una declaración así, y aquello era lo que yo mismo pensaba.

Entonces, como suele suceder en estos casos, en que das por hecho que el tiempo ha dictado su sentencia, mis amigos por fin se separaron para no regresar jamás, y yo me enamoré por primera vez.

Se llamaba Kunimi Akira. A veces todavía repito su nombre. Abro la ventana y lo susurro para que mi voz se mezcle con el viento, con la esperanza de que el eco de la noche me traiga su recuerdo.

.

.

Nos presentó un amigo en común. En ese entonces Kei intentaba dejar los pantalones de Kuro por tercera o cuarta vez. Me visitaba cada dos semanas.

—Tenemos que terminar —dijo Kei en lo que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo interno de su americana—. Todo ha sido muy complicado.

Quizá hablaba consigo mismo y no le interesaba mi opinión. De todas formas, le alcancé el cenicero de _manekineko_ y mi encendedor.

—Esto deberías hablarlo con Kuro.

—No. No voy a pasar por una conversación de nuevo.

—Si esperas a que Kuro te deje… lo tienes claro.

El cigarrillo de Kei se fue consumiendo entre sus dedos. Habíamos empezado a fumar al egresar de preparatoria, Kei y yo. Kuro también, pero lo dejó a tiempo y lo reemplazó por yoga en las mañanas y _treaking_ los fines de semana. Fue una de las tantas cosas que Kei no pudo seguir y que lo complicó todo.

—La última vez que intenté terminarlo, Kuroo-san me atacó a tantas preguntas, que me puse nervioso, me contradije y al final no rompimos porque «no era la opción más lógica».

—No se puede derrotar a Kuro en lógica.

—Así que he pensado engañarlo, y que se entere. Que alguien le haga llegar el rumor.

—No hagas eso.

Kei dejó la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero. Trató encenderse otro, pero sus dedos le temblaban descontrolados. En otra instancia lo habría ayudado.

—Kunimi llega mañana a Tokio —prosiguió—, iremos al museo en Mitaka. Tú solo tienes que decirle a Kuroo-san que nos viste juntos.

—Kei, de verdad, no lo hagas.

—Y no haré nada, Kunimi también tiene novio. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que le digas a Kuroo-san que me viste con otro hombre y ya. Luego, cuando me interrogue al respecto, le dejaré con el pretexto de que es un celoso.

—Es un plan demasiado complejo incluso para ti.

Kei no respondió. Había logrado encender su cigarrillo.

—Seguro las cosas van menos mal de lo que piensas.

—No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo.

No lo entendía, me había agotado de entenderlo.

—Déjame hablar primero con Kuro —me ofrecí.

Tsukishima dio una larga calada, como si inspirase para luego aguantar la respiración. Era una buena persona ese Kei, que por desgracia no era del agrado de un montón de gente. A mí me agradaba la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que jugábamos videojuegos. Tenía mi mismo nivel, lo que lo convertía en un aliado formidable cuando jugábamos Halo, pero también en el peor enemigo en el Mortal Kombat. Kei ya no jugaba a la consola. Casi lo único que hacía era fumar. Y seguía ahogándose.

Le escribí a Kuro si acaso nos podíamos ver.

Kenma (19:01): Tengo que hablar contigo. Prefiero que sea en persona.  
Kuro (19:06): ¿Es urgente? Porque pensaba quedarme estudiando en la biblioteca hasta el cierre.

Me dio la impresión de que Kei estaba a punto de llorar. Dejó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se tumbó en mi cama, apoderándose de mi almohada.

Kenma (19:07): Puede esperar.  
Kuro (19:12): Te avisaré cuando salga.

Me puse a revisar unas conversaciones en el teléfono, y luego unos trabajos. Mientras atendía mis asuntos, Kei se quedó dormido. No me atreví a quitarle los lentes por miedo a despertarlo, además que siempre me había dado ternura cómo se le marcaba el puente metálico en su nariz. Cuando Kei dormía, su rostro se suavizaba, y a veces, dependiendo de sus sueños, se atisbaba una suave sonrisa. Durante el primer año de su relación con Kuro, la sonrisa se le escapaba con frecuencia, y yo podía pasarme horas contemplándolo reír en sueños.

Recordé con nostalgia aquellos días. Por entonces, yo pensaba que sería _interesante_ eso de «sentirse enamorado», y que me gustaría experimentar aquella sensación, al menos por un día. Aquella fuerza mágica que emanaba del corazón de uno mismo, y te elevaba las comisuras hacia los cielos de forma natural, y que te hacía ver más jovial, más enérgico, incluso que provoca que parecieras mejor persona, era algo que me intrigaba en términos netamente académicos. Era una curiosidad.

Pero esta vez Kei tampoco sonrió en sueños, y yo ya no deseaba aquello para mi vida. Me daba pena Kei, y por extensión también me la daba Kuro. Lo arropé con una manta de _pac-man_ y aparté fugazmente el flequillo su frente. Una cicatriz de casi diez centímetros corría en diagonal desde la sien izquierda hasta el cuero cabelludo. Estuve tentado de tocarla, pero me contuve. Por una razón Kei se había dejado crecer el flequillo.

Regresé a mis trabajos. El nombre de Kunimi regresó a mí como un bumerán. Era la primera vez que oía hablar a Kei de aquel sujeto. Como por acto reflejo, recelé.

.

.

Kuro me escribió cercano a medianoche, cuando Kei ya se había marchado a la residencia universitaria donde vivía. Yo estaba trabajando en mi laptop cuando vi su mensaje. Evalué qué tan necesario sería abrigarme con una cazadora, y cuando decidí que no, se largó a lloviznar. Hallé a Kuro sentado en el portal de su casa con sus piernas estiradas.

Hace tiempo a Kuro le acompañaba una tristeza que emanaba desde lo profundo de su ser. Yo no era capaz de reconfortarlo, y me aferraba a la idea que nuestras conversaciones, algunas más frívolas que otras, fuesen suficiente para darle algo de calor.

Estaba tentado a iniciar alguna de aquellas conversaciones triviales, pero Kuro no me dio tiempo. Nada más verme, negó con la cabeza.

—Tsukki estuvo aquí, ¿cierto?

Me senté a su lado. Hice tiempo anudando las agujetas de mis tenis.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? —sin esperar una respuesta, añadí—: ¿Sabías que quiere terminar contigo de nuevo?

—Algo así me dijo, pero no se lo permití esta vez.

—No creo que puedas hacer eso.

—Pero ya lo hice. Volvimos hace muy poco, no puedo pasarme la vida cambiando mi estado sentimental. La gente pensará que soy poco serio.

A mí ya me parecía que aquella relación de altibajos con Kei era todo menos seria, pero me lo guardé.

—Dice que te va a engañar.

—Ya…

—De hecho, me pidió que te lo dijera.

—Bien, que me engañe. No voy a terminar con él por un berrinche tan caprichoso.

También me guardé lo de que mucha gente terminaría por un berrinche así de caprichoso.

—Yo sé que haces todo esto por Kei, porque no es el mismo desde el accidente. Pero también deberías pensar en ti.

—¿Algo más?

—No te mosquees conmigo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? Sé lo que piensan todos: que debería terminar con Tsukki, que debería terminar con Tsukki… pues no voy a hacerlo.

—No he dicho que debas terminar con Kei. Solo digo que también pienses en ti.

Kuro elevó la mirada al cielo, como implorando a las estrellas por una respuesta. Era como si tuviese cinco años otra vez, cuando su madre lo abandonó a él y su familia. Tuve el impulso de agarrarle de una mano y hacerle una promesa vacía, como que todo estaría bien, o que los problemas el tiempo se ocuparía de solucionarlos.

—No te vayas tarde a cama —dije poniéndome en marcha.

Kuro seguía en el portal cuando me asomé por la ventana de mi habitación. Tenía esa tendencia casi maniática de sufrir por los demás, de dejarse arrastrar por la melancolía. Cerré las persianas. No quería pensarlo, pero lo pensaba: «no es justo». No tenía manera de saber que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, Kunimi Akira llegaría a traer justicia de un modo que no me esperaba.

* * *

 **Notas** : tengo proyectos pendientes en todas mis cuentas, soy un desastre, me cuesta horrores hacer feliz a Kuroo. Felices Diciembres a todos, todas y todes.

Apreciación #1: _Dance of Knight_ de Prokofiev es la representación musical del ENTJ. Los cornos franceses le dan fuerza a la obra, me estremece. A veces pienso que sería genial que la gente relacionara _Dance of Knight_ conmigo.


	2. II

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **II**

Yo estudiaba diseño de videojuegos en una universidad en Mitaka, era mi segunda carrera. Antes estudié servicio social. Tras un año de aguante tuve que admitir que no era lo mío y me matriculé en diseño de videojuegos. Esta segunda carrera no sorprendió a nadie, e incluso mis padres lo celebraron. Sus palabras al enterarse de mi cambio de decisión fueron: «ahora sí».

Tenía un horario escolar. La mayoría de mis clases transcurrían por la mañana, dejándome tardes libres que pasaba en las salas de computación de la universidad avanzando en mis trabajos; o bien (si sentía la necesidad de cambiar aires), en una cafeta cercana con _wifi_ abierto. Me gustaba aquella cafeta porque el _cupcake del día_ traía dibujado la silueta de algún _Pokémon_ , y si adivinabas de cual se trataba, te regalaban otro _cupcake_ gratis. Era posible encontrar a casi toda mi facultad en aquella cafeta porque nos encantaba la franquicia. Pero tras la revelación de Kei y sus planes de engañar a Kuro, me olvidé de mis fanatismos y me fui directo al museo de Mitaka.

No sabía qué haría una vez en el museo. El plan de Kei era un acto desesperado que no podía traer nada bueno, pero temía que se lo tomara a mal de intervenir de manera activa. También me preocupaba lo que pudiese opinar Kuro tanto si hacía algo como si me mantenía a un lado.

Una parte de mí me instaba a abandonar, a no tomar partido. Veía cómo se consumían día a día, y temía lo que pudiese ocurrirme de tomar alguna postura más tajante. Quizá daba igual. Hiciera lo que hiciera, me desgastaba junto a ellos.

Kuro no podía dejar a Kei por la misma razón que yo no podía desentenderme de ambos.

En su momento lo conversé con Fukunaga, un amigo de la preparatoria más taciturno que yo. Había leído varios de sus ensayos, y me admiraba la manera en que trabajaba su mente. Estaba seguro de que, si alguien podía darme un consejo, ese era Fukunaga. En realidad, lo de Fukunaga nunca ha estado en las conversaciones, y por ello se dedica a escribir. Se limitó a decir que la situación era delicada, y que _ya estaba bien_. Regresé a casa avergonzado de mi indiscreción, y aunque mis ensayos nunca tuvieron nada de extraordinario, me obligué a redactarle una carta de perdón a Fukunaga.

Luego lo consulté con otro amigo, con Tora, que era el polo opuesto de Fukunaga. Me abrumaba su mentalidad simplista, su naturaleza ruidosa, y en realidad no sé por qué sigo considerándolo un amigo si cada vez que nos vemos, regreso a casa estreñido. El caso es que Tora, después de contradecirse mucho, de citar casos nada parecidos que había visto en los programas del corazón, repitiendo frases a modo de muletillas tales como «¡hacen falta agallas!», o bien «¡no se puede vivir sin coraje!», le pedí que _ya estaba bien_. No fui al baño durante una semana.

Desaconsejado, decidí esperar en la entrada del museo, «por si acaso…». No era entrometerme en la relación como un acto de pasiva vigilancia. Quizá era solo un berrinche de Kei. Estuve casi una hora apostado en la entrada, leyendo y releyendo el directorio de precios y horarios hasta aprendérmelo de memoria, por algo más de una hora.

Hasta que, para bien o para mal, _aparecieron_.

.

.

Kei salió del museo junto a otro hombre de su misma edad, no demasiado más bajo. Llevaba una máscara de _Kanohashi_ dispuesta a modo de visera, una camiseta blanca con una clave de sol bordada, y una enorme bolsa de suvenires comprados en la tienda de recuerdos del museo. A primera vista no me pareció alguien que pudiese representar algún peligro, entonces reparé en que tenía agarrado a Kei del brazo.

En mi apuro, me escondí tras un basurero. Me di cuenta que no quería que me vieran, porque si Kei me veía, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Una voz que no era la de Kei se alzó cuando ambos pasaron cerca de donde estaba agachado.

—¿Puedes cambiar esa cara? Ha sido para mejor que ese _senpai_ no haya aparecido. Tu plan era muy estúpido, Kuroo-san no caería en tu juego. Jamás.

—Por qué crees saber cómo reaccionaría Kuroo-san si ni lo conoces.

—Porque te conozco y tú nunca habría salido con alguien al menos igual de inteligente que tú. Y una persona inteligente no caería en este estúpido juego.

—Suéltame el brazo.

—No te piques. Ahora, ¿vamos a comer? Hay unas tartaletas que se veían magníficas en la vitrina. Muy estudio Ghibli, como corresponde.

—No, aquí no, la comida es muy cara. Hay una cafeta a pocas cuadras que no está mal.

—Ya sé: ¿una que frecuenta tu _senpai_ el chismoso?

Algo replicó Kei que no alcancé a oír que provocó la risa de su interlocutor. No parecía tener intenciones de colaborar con el plan, lo que aligeró el peso que comenzaba a asentarse en mi estómago, aunque era probable que se debiera al hambre. Esperé a que avanzaran más para salir de mi escondite sin ser visto. Todo pudo haber terminado allí. Debió terminar allí. La tonada monofónica del _tetris_ resonó por todo lo alto desde el bolsillo de mis tejanos: una llamada entrante.

—¿Kenma?

Una llamada entrante y de Kei. Delatado, me levanté de un salto de mi escondite, y me engrifé como un gato, dispuesto a lo que fuese.

El chico de la máscara de _Kanohashi_ me señaló.

—¡Senpai-chismoso! ¡Tsukishima el plan!

—¡No lo hagas Kei! —dije yo.

Saqué las garras y me lancé para interrumpir lo que sea que pudiese ocurrir, olvidando que apenas tengo facultades gimnásticas, olvidando especialmente que delante mío tenía un basurero, con el que choqué, perdí el equilibrio, y caí dentro.

Unos brazos jalaron de mí. Un líquido caliente y viscoso chorreaba mi rostro. Me nubló la rabia. Las amistades me exigen más de lo que soy capaz de dar y, como muy bien dijo Fukunaga: _ya está bien_.

Un pañuelo rozó mi rostro. Bajo la máscara, las ojeras de Kanohashi son más profundas, y su piel es de un tono blanco casi grisáceo. Un segundo pañuelo para limpiar mi sudadera que también se había manchado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Déjame.

—Íbamos a comer en la cafeta del museo —respondió, sonreía—, ¿te nos unes?

Fue un mal momento para que mis tripas se retorcieron ante quien —me era imposible pensar de otro modo— era mi enemigo. Eso lo decidió todo.

.

.

El restaurante del museo estaba decorado con el estilo de los estudios Ghibli y los postres tenían los nombres de sus películas.

Llegó una camarera a tomarnos la orden. Kei solo ordenó una gaseosa, pero su amigo le añadió una porción de _castillo ambulante_ , que era en realidad un pastel de fresa con forma de castillo ambulante. Kei sacó su teléfono.

Su amigo se relajó en su silla. Pasaron varios minutos en que nadie dijo nada.

—Tengo que tomar pastillas para dormir, y luego otras para despertar —me empezó a hablar aquel chico fan de Ghibli, con una soltura como si nosotros fuésemos conocidos de toda la vida—, pero ya se me acabaron y tengo que ir con el psiquiatra para que me prescriba más. O bien para que me cambie el tratamiento.

—Ya.

—¿Has ido al psiquiatra alguna vez, _senpai_? No son como los muestran en las películas, no tienen ningún diván de cuero ni barba larga ni cara de demencia ni hablan lento, ninguna de esas cosas. La primera vez que vi uno fue decepcionante. Entonces caí en cuenta que realmente estaba mal.

—Ya.

—Siempre he tenido trastornos del sueño, pero ningún médico me ha podido decir el porqué, mucho menos curármelo.

Decir «ya» por tercera vez me pareció que dejaba en evidencia lo incómodo que me sentía y preferí llenar su pausa con más silencio. Él entendió mi silencio como una invitación a seguir hablando:

—¿A ti te gusta dormir? Yo creo que Tsukishima duerme mucho… Le he dicho que pruebe con el insomnio como terapia, que podría ayudarle. Sí, verás, el sueño ayuda a la memoria, a fijar los conocimientos en la cabeza, pero Tsukishima lo que necesita es lo opuesto: dejar ir ciertos recuerdos. Pero no me hace caso.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí —interrumpió Kei sin apartarse de su teléfono.

—Pero es como si no estuvieras aquí, porque apenas has hablado. Ni siquiera nos has presentado, y como veo que los tres somos una panda de taciturnos, he tenido que asumir el rol del charlatán y me sale fatal. Estoy hablando de mis problemas de sueños que no interesan a nadie. Es tu culpa. Todos los males de la humanidad son tu culpa.

Kei se revolvió el cabello.

—Kenma, Kunimi. Kunimi, Kenma.

—Me encanta tu talento para la diplomacia —se burló el amigo y luego regresó su atención a mí—. Mi nombre es Akira, por cierto. Kunimi Akira. He notado que llamas a Tsukishima por el nombre.

—Yo soy solo Kenma.

—¿A qué te dedicas… _Solo Kenma_?

Me reí. Si se trataba de personajes de _Star Wars_ , yo era como más como… Grido. Un villano muy extra con menos de un minuto de pantalla, cuyo único propósito en el filme fue introducir la personalidad de uno de sus protagonistas (Han Solo precisamente).

Le hablé un poco de mi carrera, mis horarios, sin profundizar en nada. En eso llegaron nuestros pedidos. Akira parecía maravillado con todos los platos y pidió probar los míos y de Kei. Kei seguía revisando su teléfono.

—Es que me encantan las películas Ghibli, su banda sonora, su comida… siempre había querido venir aquí —explicó Akira—. Si me convierto en un cerdo, no creo que sea _tan_ malo.

Kei no pudo ocultar su risa. Dejó por fin el teléfono a un lado.

—¿Te imaginas gordito? Serías adorable. Tendrías los mofletes mucho más grandes de lo que las tienes ahora.

—No te burles de mis carrillos.

Kei le picó el rostro con los palillos.

—De seguro que con unos kilos extras la gente me tomaría más en serio —reflexionó Akira, y se volvió a explicar—. Es que soy músico.

—¿Y los músicos que se hacen respetar _tienen_ que ser gordos? —preguntó Kei sin disimular el cinismo en su tono. Akira no se ofendió.

—Bueno, quizá no, pero he notado que se burlan de mis huesos. Del contraste entre mis huesos y mis carrillos. Por ejemplo, dicen que el traje me queda grande y que me vuela el viento. Dicen que parezco un cerillo. Dicen que podría trabajar limpiando el interior de las traverseras. Dicen que si me arrojasen desde un tejado yo debería caer meciéndome de lado a lado del mismo modo en que lo hacen las hojas en otoño, sin embargo, gracias al tamaño de mis carrilos…

—Ya entendimos —cortó Kei regresando a su teléfono.

—Vaya humor traes… ¿Tú lo soportas, _Solo Kenma_?

Me volví a reír, me hacía mucha gracia que me llamara así. Como sentí su mirada sobre mí y era una mirada muy intensa, me puse todo colorado.

—Yo soy de Miyagi —continuó Akira—, de ahí que nos conocemos con Tsukishima.

—¿Compañeros de la escuela?

—No precisamente. Nuestras escuelas eran rivales. La mía era mejor que la suya.

Kei ni se molestó en rebatirle.

—¿Y qué haces en Tokio? —Cambié de tema.

—Viajé para hablar con un director. Terminé el conservatorio esta primavera y me gané una beca para especializarme en el extranjero. Tengo todavía que arreglar algunos asuntos legales y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero otro amigo ha dicho que puedo quedarme en su sofá el tiempo que haga falta.

—¿Especializarte?

—Me gusta la composición de bandas sonoras.

—Lo hace bien —intervino Kei, levantando sus ojos del teléfono nuevamente. Nos tomó por sorpresa, especialmente a Akira, quien se le notó mucho el asombro en su rostro—. ¿Qué me miras así? Mi hermano me enseñó ese cortometraje que musicalizaste. Se oía bien. El cortometraje no era bueno, pero la música sí. Incluso dejé un comentario, con esas mismas palabras: «el cortometraje no era bueno, pero la música…»

—«…la música sí». Leí ese comentario. No sabía que habías sido tú.

—No quería que supieras que fui yo.

—Oye…, gracias. No, de verdad: muchas gracias.

Akira esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, algo ladeada. Tenía un defecto en el labio apenas perceptible que le impedía extender una sonrisa simétrica, pero era aquella imperfección lo que le otorgaba una fiereza imposible, una fuerza que no se me ocurrió posible para una sonrisa. Deseé que alguien me sonriese de ese modo. Deseé, sin darme cuenta, ser Kei.

Y Kei, que parecía que tampoco se podía contener ante aquella sonrisa, le pidió que se callara y trató regresar a su teléfono, pero Akira extendió un brazo y le guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de la camisa. Seguimos comiendo nuestros pasteles, escuchando a Akira hablar de música, comentando nuestras bandas sonoras favoritas, y aunque éramos una panda de taciturnos, logramos hacer fluir una conversación, acompañada de silencios que no se sintieron incómodos, sino como una pausa necesaria para descansar y tomar agua.

—Sigamos en contacto, _Solo Kenma_ —dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Al estrecharme la mano me dejó de manera muy disimulada una tarjeta.

.

.

Esa noche Kuro me visitó luego de la cena. Yo estaba trabajando en la computadora. Kuro entró en mi habitación sin anunciarse, como era su costumbre.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?

Pasada algunas horas mi cara se había hinchado con el golpe tras mi caída dentro del basurero, y un chichón comenzaba a tomar forma.

—Una larga historia.

—Está bien, Tsukki ya me explicó todo lo de hoy.

Dejé computador a un lado. Kuro, no sé cómo lo hacía, siempre lograba sacarme de quicio.

—¿Te lo explicó? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que me lo explicó.

—Utiliza otra palabra.

—Tsukki me _contó_ lo que sucedió hoy. Lo que _hiciste_ hoy por él… o por mí. Bien, no importa. Tsukki dijo que tienes más agallas que él.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que todavía no va a terminar conmigo… _por ahora_. Usó su tono de ultimátum, es un idiota.

Cuando Kuro llamaba «idiota» a Kei, quería expresar lo opuesto. Me sentí tranquilo. Eso quería decir que las cosas entre ambos se habían arreglado, al menos de momento.

—¿Qué te pareció su amigo?

—No sé.

—Pero tú siempre psicoanalizas a las personas —insistió Kuro.

—No hago eso.

—Sí lo haces.

—Bien, _generalmente_ lo hago. Me caí dentro de un basurero, qué más esperas de mí. No tenía cabeza para psicoanalizar a nadie. Literalmente no tenía cabeza.

Kuro no se burló ni dijo ninguno de sus comentarios pesadotes. En cambio me dio las gracias. Cuando se iba, regresó en sus pasos e hizo un ademán como que iba a abrazarme, pero se detuvo. Quizá porque sabía que yo era reacio al contacto humano, o quizá porque temía no poder controlarse. No quería ser esa clase de amigo que limita la libertad. Kuro entregaba más de lo que recibía, y yo podía marcar la diferencia, entre otras cosas, porque podía hacerlo.

—Está bien —accedí.

Estiré mis brazos con torpeza, como una máquina, y Kuroo se dejó caer en ellos,

.

.

Le ofrecí a Kuroo dormir en mi casa, pero dijo que no hacía falta, y que no quería quitarme más tiempo. Yo había abandonado la idea de continuar mis trabajos, pero preferí no insistir porque me di cuenta que Kuroo quería estar solo. Cuando me desvestía, reparé en la tarjeta que me dejó Akira hace unas horas. Era de un color turquesa pálido, muy elegante. La clavé en la pizarra de corcho y la contemplé un buen rato.

Kunimi Akira, repetí en mi mente. Sí me había formado una idea de él, después de todo, pero no quería decírselo a Kuroo, porque de poner en palabras lo que sentía, temía que estos se materializaran.

* * *

 **Notas** : estoy como en llamas escrituriles fanfiquerinas (?) lo que se condice con un descenso drástico de mis actividades sociales, y eso me hace sentir aliviada, gusto. Como que siento que soy yo misma. Cosas de introvertidos.

Apreciación #2: _Danzas polovtsianas_ de Borodin es tan deslumbrante, tan apoteósica, que cada vez que la escucho, me cuesta mucho regresar a la tierra, al mundo de los humanos.


	3. III

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **III**

Por entonces cursaba _prospección visual_ , que traducido quiere decir algo como _diseño de espacios tridimensionales_ , algo así. Nunca supe a qué venía eso de _prospección_ y creo que no estaba bien empleado el término.

El trabajo final consistía en desarrollar un demo en primera persona con dos ambientes o escenografías distintas. Me inspiré en una película onírica, y mis borradores eran tan complejos que temía no acabar mi demo a tiempo. El día anterior ya había regalado mucho tiempo al ocio, y como había dejado el disco externo en mi habitación, solo quería correr a casa a seguir trabajando en aquel proyecto. Pero ocurrió una cosa con la que no contaba. A la salida de la universidad me encontré con Akira, para mi sorpresa. Cuando yo lo vi, él ya me había visto y corría en mi dirección. No tuve opción.

—¡Al fin! ¿Por qué no me llamaste? —dijo cuando nos encontramos y parecía alterado.

Se apoyó en mi hombro intentando recuperar el aire, y con la otra mano se apretó las costillas. Lo aparté de mi lado instintivamente. Akira me miró asombrado.

—Lo siento —nos disculpamos ambos al unísono.

Akira se apretó más la costilla y luego me miró. Me pareció molesto, pero no conmigo.

—Es mi culpa. Creí que fui bastante obvio al entregarte esa tarjeta. Por favor, llévame a algún baño, llevo esperando fuera de tu universidad hace horas.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo…

Lo conduje lo baño más cercano y le esperé fuera.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer Kenma?

Miré mi reloj por instinto. No quería regalarle mi tiempo, pero…

—No, no tengo nada qué hacer.

… Estaba intrigado.

—Yo sí, tengo una audición en cuarenta minutos. Acompáñame hasta el teatro por favor y te explico en el camino de qué se trata.

Nos encaminamos hasta la estación de metro. Durante el trayecto Kunimi me confió que la familia Tsukishima pensaba traerse a Kei de regreso a Miyagi. Se enteraron que reprobó varias asignaturas el semestre anterior y que se estaba saltando clases. Estaban preocupados.

Hicimos trasbordo en la combinación con la Yamanote-sen line. No supe qué decir. Pensé en Kuro, en cómo le afectaría la noticia.

—En realidad Tsukishima y yo no somos tan unidos, pero hubo un tiempo en que traté a menudo con el hermano de Tsukishima, con Akiteru-san, y se podría decir que tenemos la confianza suficiente como para pedirnos favores de tanto en tanto. Cuando se enteró que viajaba a Tokio me pidió que evaluase la situación de su hermano. Cómo se encontraba, si ameritaba tomar alguna clase de medida.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Todavía no le he dicho nada… Es que no lo vi bien, Kenma. Al principio se mostraba sombrío y desconectado. Luego su estado de ánimo cambió y… fue una mejoría, sin dudas. Pero no me gustó lo que vi, no me produjo buenas sensaciones… Es aquí, nos bajamos aquí.

Para ser un foráneo manejaba bien el sistema ferroviario, o para el caso la ruta que debía seguir.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Tengo audición en un teatro. Bueno, _audición_ —aclaró haciendo comillas—. Es un trámite, el director ya me aseguró la plaza.

Me explicó que encontró trabajo temporal en un ensamble hasta que se tuviera que ir al extranjero.

—¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—Las percusiones.

—Oh…

—Ni te lo esperabas, ¿a que no? Cuando se enteran que soy músico, la gente suele creer que toco algún instrumento de madera como el clarinete o el saxo… quizá por los carrillos.

—¿El saxo no que es de metal?

—Ehhh… bueno, sí. Tradicionalmente los instrumentos de viento se clasifican en dos tipos: maderas y bronces. Los bronces son todos estos instrumentos que debes hacer vibrar los labios contra la boquilla como trompetas, trombones, cornos, tubas… y los de madera son los otros: flautas, oboes, clarinetes, fagotes, saxo… bronces y maderas es en realidad una clasificación histórica.

—No sé nada de música.

—Entonces te sorprenderá mucho verme. Aunque dudo que ahora te permitan el ingreso… bueno, un día tendrás la ocasión.

Parecía muy seguro.

Cuando entramos al teatro no me quedó dudas de que Akira conocía el lugar, porque se desplazaba con mucha seguridad y saludaba al personal con soltura y simpatía, algo muy por encima de mis habilidades sociales. Llegamos a un anfiteatro. Akira se adelantó para hablar con un hombre que usaba una boina francesa, yo preferí esperar en la puerta. Me sentía impaciente y no dejaba de pensar en mi trabajo, pero también me preocupaba Kuro, y por extensión Kei. Si no resolvía esa conversación, no podría concentrarme en mi demo. Estaba en un callejón.

Akira no tardó en regresar, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Seré de los primeros en audicionar. El director no tiene problemas en que escuches, pero no quiere problemas con la dirección del teatro, así que… Pero hay un café en el acceso al segundo piso…

Akira tenía eso de incluir puntos suspendidos en sus frases, especialmente al final. Asentí, y seguí los letreros hasta llegar al café del teatro. Era una esquina pequeña, casi autoservicio. Luego de servirme un americano, saqué una libreta y me puse a revisar unos códigos que allí tenía anotados.

Los códigos comenzaron a bailar ante mis ojos.

Me bajó un sueño más allá de mi capacidad de control. Apuré mi café. El ambiente era cálido, e invitaba a arrebujarse en la silla en la que me encontraba, que era más bien un sillón. Cerré los ojos. Los abrí. Los volví a cerrar, los volví a abrir, y luego no recuerdo más.

.

.

—¿Y? ¿Muy larga la espera?

Me sobresalté. Akira estaba sentado a mi lado, llevaba un cinto que le despejaba la frente y las mangas de la camiseta arremangada hasta los hombros.

—No lo puedo creer, te has dormido —dijo en susurros.

—No es cierto.

—¿Por qué negarlo? Está bien, yo te obligué a venir, sin tomar en cuenta si querías, mucho menos tu estado anímico.

«Estado anímico». Akira y sus palabras.

Me quité las lagañas, avergonzado. Mi libreta de apuntes se había resbalado, la vi dos mesas más adelante. Akira siguió mi mirada, y sin que se lo pidiera se acercó a recogerla. La hojeó sin realmente ver y me la regresó sin sonreír.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunté.

—No mucho. No más de veinte minutos. Treinta a lo sumo. ¿Nos vamos? —sugirió Akira.

Pero no era una sugerencia como una orden.

Algo extraño había en Akira, en su rostro. Yo no sabía cómo habitualmente era su rostro, pero había algo extraño. Guardé la libreta en mi mochila y lo seguí hasta fuera del recinto. Una vez en la calle Akira abrió su bolsó, guardó unas baquetas largas en su bolsillo, yluego arrojó el bolso lejos, corrió hasta él y lo pateó tres veces. No conforme, lo pateó por cuarta vez, sin mucha fuerza. Descansó sobre sus rodillas y lo pateó una vez más. Cuando se giró hacia mí, aquella rareza en su rostro se había disipado. Me quedé de piedra sin saber qué hacer. Palpé mis bolsillos en busca de cigarrillos, y cuando di con ellos le extendí uno a Akira, quien pareció dudar.

—Así que eres esa clase de sujeto —Akira me aceptó el regalo y se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios, se lo encendí—. Ahhh… y yo que lo había dejado.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido.

—¿Ah?

—Que siento…

—No, sí ya te he oído. No importa, no pasa nada.

—¿Por qué has reaccionado así? ¿La audición fue mal o…?

—¿La audición…? No, eso fue bien. Es que… —Kunimi dio una calada y comenzó a caminar, de regreso al metro; lo seguí—, mi interpretación, o sea mi modo de tocar, es algo o que gusta mucho, o que no gusta nada, no hay un término medio. A este director le gusta mucho, y por eso me ha dejado el puesto, pero varios de los músicos del ensamble no parecen entusiastas, y han empezado a correr rumores. Y ni siquiera llevo un día.

—¿Rumores, qué clase de rumores?

—¿Dónde vas tú? —Esquivó Akira.

—No lo sé.

—Yo quiero arrojarme desde un puente.

Fue una tontería de mi parte, pero le dije que podía conducirlo al río Sumida, si le apetecía. Akira aceptó riéndose. Nuevamente aquella sonrisa defectuosa regresó para perturbarme la mente. Yo quería acabar el tema de Kei, que me preocupaba, pero no se me ocurría cómo regresar a él.

Akira guardó las baquetas en el bolso. No pude ignorar el detalle. Debían ser importantes, pensé, si las había puesto a salvo antes de patear su bolso.

Llegamos al Sumida. Akira se recostó en la balaustrada y yo lo imité.

—¿Cómo es Kuroo-san? —preguntó—. Tsukishima me ha dicho que es del tipo que ayuda a todos a ser mejores personas.

—¿Kei te dijo eso?

—Ya sé, es un poco raro viniendo de Tsukishima… También me ha dicho que no lo aguanta y que hará lo posible por romper con él, pero es claramente una mentira. Luego de estar con él, creo que a quien no aguanta es a sí mismo, y ese es el verdadero problema. Kuroo-san no está colaborando.

—A qué te refieres.

—Es solo una teoría, Tsukishima ya me ha dicho que eres una especie de vidente sociológico, así que no te vayas a burlar de mí.

—No soy…, no importa, continúa.

—Tsukishima quiere que alguien le digan que es una mala persona y que lo traten como si fuese una mala persona. Si Kuroo-san se lo dijese, con verdadera convicción, y expusiera ante la sociedad la perversidad de su corazón, el estigma del rechazo lo librará de culpas y podrá expiarlo. Esto, claramente, a muy _grosso modo_.

Kunimi Akira era un observador. Podía englobar toda una personalidad en un puñado de frases. Era un músico de las percusiones. Tenía un complejo con sus carrillos. Se descargaba pateando sus bolsos pero antes ponía a resguardo sus baquetas. Intentaba dejar el tabaco. Archivé aquello en mi cabeza.

—Ya se lo he dicho a Kuro, que debería ser menos protector con Kei y dejarle espacio. Pero Kuro me dice que si él no vela por Kei, nadie más lo hará, y no puede permitir eso. No puede, simplemente, elegir quedarse al margen. Y lo entiendo.

—En Sendai no estaría solo…

Eso yo también lo había pensado.

—Kuroo-san es tu mejor amigo, ¿cierto?

—¿Quieres que hable con él? —me ofrecí. Últimamente sentía que decía aquella frase a menudo, casi como una muletilla.

Akira me pidió otro cigarro. El río Sumida se tragó las cenizas.

.

.

Cuando Akira camina, no voltea atrás. Tiene un andar encorvado que arrastra los pies, como si tuviese que cargar con todo el peso del mundo. Yo me largué a correr. Kuro me comunicó por mensaje que se encontraba en Ikebukuro. Nos encontramos en una intercepción, a la salida del metro.

—Quieren… quieren… Kuro… Sendai…

No me salían las palabras, estaba agotadísimo. Aún así, en medio de una concurrida avenida, a gritos fue que se lo escupí todo. A cada palabra que daba, comprendía que dictaba una sentencia.

.

.

Kuro se tomó la noticia con mucha entereza, como era propio en él. No se opuso, pero temió que Kei si lo hiciera.

—Es claro que yo no he podido ayudarlo… pero no creo que Tsukki lo vea así. No creo siquiera que reconozca que tiene un problema.

—Si Kei no quiere irse, y descubre que tú estás del lado de su familia, ¿no empeoraría las cosas entre ambos?

—Primero: apoyar la decisión de la familia es apoyar a Tsukki. Segundo: cuando ya has terminado 100 veces con la misma persona, la 101 no causa tanto impacto.

—Pero si hace muy poco no dejaste a Kei terminar contigo.

—Porque el escenario era otro muy distinto… me voy a ver a Tsukki.

—¿Ahora?

—No puede esperar.

—Cuéntame cómo te fue, no me dejes preocupado.

Kuro regresó en sus pasos.

—¿No vienes conmigo?

—No —me opuse—. Es mejor que no.

Esa conversación podía terminar de dos maneras: mal, a gritos desgarrados; o mal, a llantos.

—Acompáñame de camino hasta su residencia —insistió—, por favor.

Me resigné a acompañarlo, a sabiendas de que mi participación no se quedaría ahí. A la fuerza, tendría que tomar una postura. Y, la verdad sea dicha, Kuro era mi mejor amigo. No hay razonamiento que valga para mí.

* * *

 **Notas** : no sé cuánto me dure esta racha, pero estoy tratando de sacarle el máximo de provecho. Por lo mismo, me he dedicado más a la creación que a la revisión, así que mil perdones por esos fallos no intencionados.

Apreciación #3: los estudios de Chopin son estudios que trascienden la técnica. Especialmente los estudios opus 10, no 4, y opus 25 no 11, ejecutados con transparencia y claridad, son el mejor argumento para dejarme sin palabras a su interlocutor.


	4. IV

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **IV**

Kei se hospedaba en una residencia para universitarios. Abordé el metro por tercera vez en el día, por mucho que se resintiera mi bolsillo. A mi lado, oía a Kuro murmurar lo que seguramente sería su discurso de batalla. No me miraba, pero me traía sujeto de la sudadera, y me daba tirones cada vez que el metro viraba brusco.

Frente a mí, una pareja de muchachos. No llamaban mucho la atención, salvo que uno de ellos tenía la mano metida en el bolsillo de la cazadora del otro muchacho, donde se refugiaban sus manos entrelazadas. Verlos me hizo recordar la primera vez que vi a Kei y Kuro tomados de manos.

Cuando Kuro se enteró que Kei se había venido a Tokio para seguir sus estudios, me contó la noticia unas siete veces.

—¿Por qué te emociona tanto?

—¿Ah? No lo sé. Es solo… Es que… Bueno, yo siempre…

Me largué a reír.

—Tsukki va a estudiar aquí en Tokio —me dijo por octava vez.

Pero Kei no le hacía mucho caso a Kuro, y al principio lo único que importaba a Kei era estudiar. Kuro intentaba arrastrarlo fuera de la biblioteca, y como no lo consiguió, acabó sacando una membresía. Se pasaban las tardes estudiando juntos, pese a que sus materias no hallaban convergencia. Yo acababa de desertar de Trabajo Social y estaba preparándome para rendir los exámenes nuevamente. Kei, al enterarse, le dijo a Kuro que él disponía de mucho material, y dada una casualidad llamada «excesiva previsión», todo aquel material lo había traído a Tokio.

Fui invitado a unirme a esas tardes de estudio junto a Kei y Kuro, en la cual cada uno estudiaba lo suyo. Yo por varios días pensé que eso era lo que hacíamos, hasta que caí en cuenta de que, de los tres, yo era el que más estudiaba. Comenzó como una especie de juego de miradas furtivas, roces con los pies bajo la mesa, sonrojos por nimiedades, presente en el estudio de mis dos amigos, y tuve la oportunidad de ser testigo de aquello.

De allí todo fue escalando.

Una vez Kei le perdió miedo a la universidad y se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil como le hicieron creer, sumado a los verdaderos deseos de su corazón, se atrevió a reemplazar las largas horas de enfrascamiento académico voluntario, por descansos involuntarios al lado de Kuro. Almorzaban en las mesas dispuestas fuera de la biblioteca, y yo a veces encontraba excusas para dejarlos solos. Se hizo normal verlos caminando juntos por las calles, y luego juntos en las fiestas, y juntos en las fotos. A veces, quienes los conocían, se acercaban a mí a preguntarme si Kei y Kuro estaban juntos. «Aún no», respondía, hasta que cierto día los encontré sentados fuera del _seven eleven_ que hay cerca de mi casa, tomados de manos.

No había nada de especial en ese gesto. Eran dos muchachos que se amaban, que tenían sus dedos entrelazados.

—Finalmente —dije sentándome entre ellos por el puro placer de molestarlos.

Kei no se ruborizó ni un ápice, porque según él, las verdades no son algo de lo que se deba avergonzar. Kuro ocultó su cabeza en mi cuello y su risa, algo histérica, nunca antes me había parecido tan humana.

Por algún motivo que siempre agradeceré, y del mismo modo en que me permitieron estudiar junto a ellos, no se olvidaron de mí y me incluyeron dentro de su pequeño mundo. Fumábamos a la hora del crepúsculo, y a veces salíamos los tres de excursión, a la playa o algún lago. Nos gustaba mojar nuestros pies en el agua y luego comer pescado en alguna posada. Cuando a Kei se le subía el vino a la cabeza terminaba hablando de más, y era la persona más graciosa. Me agradaba Kei porque sabía cómo sacarle sonrisas a Kuro, de todo tipo. Lo empujaba constantemente poniendo en jaque los límites de su autocontrol, y tenía el carácter suficiente para reírse de él y hacerlo enfadar.

Se peleaban, como todas las parejas. También se reconciliaban, como lo hacen las parejas. Eran roces normales que no tenían nada de extraordinario. Hasta la noche del accidente. Le cambió la vida a Kei. La recuperación fue tan rápida y asombrosa, que a nadie se le ocurrió que aquello pudiese ser una advertencia de lo que realmente ocurría en su interior, y de pronto, de un día a otro, todo se le vino abajo.

Los muchachos delante de mí se separaron para bajarse en la estación antes que la nuestra. Eran más o menos del mismo porte y contextura. Uno de ellos, el que anteriormente había infiltrado su mano en el bolsillo ajeno, pinchó al otro en las costillas, para apurarlo a bajar, y el otro le dirigió una mirada que guardaba una amenaza. ¿Acaso uno siempre apurará al otro a bajar? ¿Acaso iban tarde a algún sitio?

Cada pareja es un universo.

A cada paso que daba, sentía que estaba a punto de presenciar la supernova que extinguiría uno de aquellos universos, un universo del que también formaba parte, del que siempre había tratado de mantenerme al margen. Como espectador, me tocaba explotar junto a ellos. Me lo merecía.

.

.

En la residencia, el mayordomo nos dijo que Kei acababa de salir.

—¿Llevaba cigarrillos? —preguntó Kuro.

—No, no los llevaba.

—Entonces debe de estar en el estanco.

Y allí estaba, sentado en una banqueta dispuesta fuera de la tienda. Se había liado unos cuantos cigarrillos que llevaba metidos tras la oreja. No traía los audífonos, algo atípico. Kuro apresuró el paso.

—Hey, Tsukki.

Kei levantó la vista. Al reconocernos, siguió liando cigarrillos. Había algo raro en sus ojos que los velaba. Con Kuro intercambiamos una mirada.

—Tsukki, ¿te pasa algo?

Kei se encogió de hombros.

—No. No sé.

Nos sentamos cada uno al lado de Kei. Kuro le acarició la espalda, pero Kei estaba tieso.

—Dime, qué ocurre.

—No es nada… la visita de Kunimi me ha hecho recordar los días en Miyagi, eso es todo.

Kei me ofreció uno de los cigarrillos. Tuvo el detalle de no hacer lo mismo con Kuro.

—¿Hace cuánto no viajas a Miyagi? —Kuro tanteó terreno.

—Ya no viajo a Miyagi, Kuroo-san.

—¿Nunca más?

—Nunca más.

—Nunca más… —repitió.

Con Kuro intercambiamos una mirada. No iba a dar marcha atrás, porque cuando Kuro se decide, es implacable. Me acordé de mi demo inacabado, del hecho de que aún no había almorzado, y quise más que nunca desaparecer.

Kuro se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues… La visita de tu amigo Kunimi escondía un secreto. Escucha…

Kei dejó de liar cigarros. Su humor cambió.

—Te escucho.

—Pero acuérdate de que te amo.

—Ugh, ¿por qué tienes que decir eso tan cursi? Kenma está escuchando.

Kuro me miró apremiante.

—¿Kenma? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Lo habría fulminado con la mirada. Kuro, no me obligues a hacer esto. Por favor. Estás terminando de sepultar todos aquellos días felices.

Qué estoy pensando…

Los días felices llevan muertos hace rato.

Encendí mi cigarrillo tratando de ganar tiempo. Le repetí a Kei lo mismo que le dije a Kuro, lo mismo que Kunimi me transmitió hace algunas horas. De refilón, veía lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Kei teñidas en rosa. La conversación terminó mal, ahogada en un silencio incómodo.

Me levanté y me aparté para terminar mi cigarrillo. No quería ser testigo lo que pudiese ocurrir. Al menos, no quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Por favor Tsukki dime algo…

—…

—Tsukki, en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor.

—Te digo que ya no viajo a Miyagi ¿y tú me haces esto?

—No ha sido idea mía.

—Pero estás de acuerdo. Y si estás de acuerdo, es que lo apoyas. Así que se ha convertido en tu idea.

—No seas tan injusto.

—¿Injusto? ¿De verdad? —Kei se descontroló. Me mantuve junto al basurero, observando las volutas ascendientes de humo.

—Tsukki, por favor…

—No, por favor tú. Eres increíble, Kuroo-san.

—Tsukki, ¿es que no te das cuenta que ya no queda nada de ti?

Arrojé mi cigarrillo y lo aplasté con la suela del zapato. Esa última declaración era innecesaria.

—No me hagas regresar. Si regreso, romperemos para siempre.

—Entonces romperemos para siempre.

—No.

—Tienes que hacer las paces con Yamaguchi.

Fue como si sus palabras cortaran la atmósfera igual que un rayo abre el aire en dos.

La supernova.

Un universo acaba de explotar.

.

.

Kuro alcanzó a agarrarle por una de las mangas de la rebeca, pero Kei que estaba flaco logró escabullirse, dejando a Kuro con la prenda en la mano.

Kuro salió tras de él y lo capturó. No importó cuanto Kei le arañó, golpeó o pateó, el agarre de Kuro no menguó. Exhausto, Kei no puso más guerra. Lo acompañamos de regreso hasta la residencia. Kei no dijo palabra, no se despidió. Se giró solo una vez, cuando ya estaba dentro, y sacudió una mano. Kuro y yo apenas hablamos de camino a nuestras respectivas casas. Al salir del metro, mis tripas gruñeron.

—¿No has comido?

—Está bien, ya estamos por llegar a casa.

—Lo siento —dijo, fue la única vez que lo dijo.

Lo agarré del brazo y lo obligué a caminar. Nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa.

En la mía, mamá todavía estaba cocinando la cena, pero yo no podía esperar. Me comí un yogur de frutilla, un tarro de uvas en conserva, y un trozo de pan. Mamá me regañó porque arruinaría mi apetito. Agarré una manzana del frutero y le pedí a mamá que me subiera la cena a mi habitación: tenía que un proyecto muy importante en el que estaba muy atrasado.

Al llegar a mi habitación, descubrí que no tenía fuerzas para trabajar en mi demo. Arrojé la mochila, le di un mordisco a la manzana (un asco, harinosa como la que más), y me dejé desplomar en el _futón_.

Rendido, deprimido, no lo sé.

Observé la tarjeta de Kunimi, clavada en mi pizarra de corcho. Al final, Kunimi había cumplido con los deseos de Kei. Había logrado que Kuro, por primera vez, rompiera con Kei por iniciativa propia.

* * *

 **Notas** : siento como la racha se va desinflando.

Apreciación #4: Piotr Tchaikovski compuso su _Marcha Eslava_ en menos de una semana, mezclando temas populares serbios. Por mucho que se halla apropiado de lo ajeno, de lo popular, es inevitable escuchar _Marcha Eslava_ y sentirlo como algo distinto a Tchaikovski. Es es dejar un sello.


	5. V

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **V**

Durante tres días estuve enfrascado en la maqueta de mi demo. Me esmeré en hacerlo complejo y lleno detalles, para obligarme a no pensar en otras cosas. Así llegó el domingo.

La noche anterior Kei me llamó para que lo ayudase a empacar. Le transmití el mensaje a Kuro, quien me respondió con un escueto «gracias». Akira ya estaba en la habitación de Kei cuando yo llegué, no así Kuro. Por entonces Kuro trabajaba los domingos como recepcionista en un club de golf, pero yo estaba seguro que habría pedido algún permiso.

Kei ni lo mencionó.

—En estos momentos en que he sido traicionado por todos los amigos que tengo, que además son muy pocos, el favor final que les pido es que me ayuden a empacar mis cosas. Después de esto no nos veremos jamás.

—No seas tan melodramático —dije a Kei.

Tenía muchos cd's y otra infinidad de _mangas_ , de fotocopias, de instructivos, de cuadernos, que formaban largas pilas que se elevaban hasta el techo. Su habitación era un vertedero de papeles acumulados con los años de estudio, y Kei dijo que había que intentar guardar la mayor cantidad de ellos en el interior del limitado número de cajas que disponía.

—¿Solo en estas cajas? Es imposible

—Pero Kenma-san tú tienes dos trofeos de campeonatos de _tetris_. Esto debería ser un calentamiento para ti.

Akira se burló.

 _—¿Tetris?_ ¿De verdad eres campeón de _tetris_?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —dije.

—Me parece monótono.

—No es monótono a la velocidad que él juega —me defendió Kei.

Estaba de buen humor, lo que me chocaba un poco.

Yo habría reciclado al menos tres cuartos de lo que había en la habitación, pero Kei quería conservarlo todo, incluso los cuadernos de preparación para las pruebas de ingreso universitario. Con Akira conseguimos que se deshiciera del material de bioética, técnicas de laboratorio, y álgebra. Le permitimos conservar las químicas básicas y las intermedias, y las químicas de especialidad las empacamos con cuidado, según sus instrucciones.

Dejó la mitad de los _mangas_ en la habitación, como regalo para el próximo estudiante que llegase a habitarla. Eran volúmenes al azar de varios _shonen_ y algún que otro _shoujo_ que compró solo para burlarse del _mangaka_ que los realizó, porque Kei podía llegar a ser así de cínico. Lo mismo había ocurrido con algunas novelas que tenía que eran _best-sellers_ , pero costó un poco más que se deshiciera de ellas.

—Kuro me regaló una de ellas —murmuró. Regresó todas esas novelas a la estantería y no volvimos a tocar el tema.

Akira puso una melodía desde su teléfono y lo dejó al interior de un tazón. El sonido se amplificó por la habitación. Era una melodía rítmica, muy animosa, que desentonaba por completo con el estado ánimico que sentíamos todos.

—Estamos escuchando _Coro de gitanos_ , de Verdi —explicó—. Los compositores tienden a demostrar lo cultivados e ingeniosos que son precisamente por las percusiones que incluían, ¿sabías? —dijo esto mirándome a mí.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Porque, básicamente, cualquier objeto con el potencial de que al golpearse produzca un sonido, puede convertirse en una percusión. Entonces los compositores les da por golpear cualquier cosa y hacer música. Este tema de aquí incluye un yunque golpeado por un martillo. Yo te avisaré en qué parte, aunque quizá te des cuenta por ti mismo.

Y así fue. Yo no habría podido precisar si era un yunque o cualquier otra cosa, pero era sin dudas un sonido peculiar.

—Los percusionistas preferimos los timbales, el vibráfono, o la batería, porque es en ellos que puedes demostrar tus habilidades rítmicas, pero siempre hay un percusionista desgraciado a quien le toca golpear un yunque, una tabla de lavar, o un látigo.

—¿Te ha tocado usar un látigo?

—Oh sí, pero no es el látigo que estás pensando. Es, más bien, una pinza gigante. Fíjate cómo abre el concierto en sol mayor de Ravel. Era un cachondo mental.

Reprodujo un video de su teléfono. Un Akira jovencito de mejillas redondas y rosadas, y vestido con traje de etiqueta, sostenía en efecto lo que parecía una pinza gigante. A la señal del conductor, Akira cerró la pinza produciendo un ruido sordo, precedido por una melodía jocosa casi absurda llevada por el piano y unas flautas.

—Y eso fue todo lo que hice… —explicó Akira, elevando la voz por encima de mis risas.

Kei me miró un momento. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió ordenando.

—¿Cuántos años tenías allí? —le pregunté, ignorando a Kei.

—Diecisiete, dieciocho. Fue en mi último año de preparatoria. ¿No crees que me veo muy tierno con la pajarita blanca y abotonado hasta el cuello?

Se veía tierno, en efecto, pero yo no era el tipo de persona que hacía esa clase de declaraciones. Le di una de esas miradas que quieren decir «retráctate», sin esperar que Akira se tornara de un rojo brillante, como amapola. No era la reacción que esperaba, y ahí supe que Akira tampoco era la persona que tendía a decir esas cosas penosas.

—Sepárense ustedes dos —dijo Kei. Dejó caer entre Akira y yo una enorme caja con enciclopedias—. Lo que me faltaba.

Y puso de su celular su propia música. Rock punk depresivo con guitarras distorsionadas, y solos de bajo, muy distinto a la música clásica y divertida de Akira.

.

.

Acabamos a la hora del almuerzo y estábamos hambrientos, pero en lugar de comer, salimos primero a fumar. Tsukishima nos entregó a Kunimi y a mí dos cigarrillos liados por él mismo, tabaco de calidad. Su hermano pasaría a recogerlo en auto en unas dos horas, según acababa de informarle por teléfono. Chocamos nuestros cigarrillos como si brindáramos con cerveza. Luego fuimos a por unas pizzas.

El ambiente discurría entre nosotros con relativa tranquilidad, lo que me mantenía en un necesario estado de guardia.

Me atreví a preguntarle a Kei si tenía algún plan. Se limpió la grasa de la pizza con una servilleta, con mucha delicadeza.

—No sé —admitió—. Supongo que congelaré los estudios, pero de eso se encargará Akiteru. Si es que la universidad me lo permite.

—¿Podrían no permitírtelo? —preguntó Akira.

—Reprobé muchos ramos; estoy por reprobar otros tantos más.

Yo sabía que había reprobado ramos, pero no cuántos. Me dio vergüenza oírlo, pero Kei le restó importancia. Con otra servilleta, absorbió la grasa de un segundo trozo de pizza antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—Supongo que esto me lo he buscado yo mismo, así que está bien.

—¿Te preocupa? —preguntó Akira. Nuevamente Akira.

Kei asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Akira… —dije con cautela. Kei interpuso una mano ante mí.

—No, está bien, Kenma. Lo que pasa es que no quiero darme cuenta de cómo me compadecerán los demás a mi regreso. Seguro dirán entre ellos: «mira allá, el hijo de los Tsukishima. Y con lo prometedor que parecía». Es algo que sé que ocurrirá porque ya ocurre, y que yo también pienso, pero evito. No quiero ver mis pensamientos reflejados en rostros ajenos.

Decía todas estas cosas con mucha soltura, como si las hubiese aceptado de plano. Algo no andaba bien con el humor de Kei. Yo, que llevaba tiempo conociéndolo, sabía que se estaba esforzando por fingir y restarle importancia a lo que estábamos viviendo. Siempre hacía esas cosas inútiles.

Por qué Kuro tenías que fallar precisamente hoy…

—Iré a pagar —dije—. Estas van por mí.

—Yo no pienso eso de ti —oí como Akira le decía a Kei—. Pienso que eres valiente.

—No tienes que decir esas cosas.

—Te admiro.

—Kunimi cállate.

Entregué mi tarjeta de crédito a la cajera.

Era probablemente la última vez que nos veríamos, quien sabe en cuánto tiempo, y yo lo único que podía pensar era que Kuro no estaba allí para guardar el recuerdo de una última reunión. Se acabarían para siempre aquellas tardes amenas entre Kuro, Kei y yo. Volvíamos a ser Kuro y yo. Y Kuro no estaba. Y en su lugar estaba Akira. Y Akira era ese tipo de persona que hacía preguntas. Y Kei estaba de un falso buen humor que me llenaba de tristeza.

Estaba todo mal.

Estaba todo transformándose, mutando.

.

.

Akiteru llegó a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Empezó a lloviznar mientras subíamos las cajas al portaequipaje, así que nos apresuramos en apurar la despedida. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, Akira me tendió la mano. Al principio dudé.

—No nos conocimos bajo las mejores circunstancias, pero ha estado bien… Sé que estás cosas siempre se dicen como parte de la cortesía…

—Entiendo.

—Soy sincero cuando te pido que no perdamos el contacto, así que intenta llamarme. O podríamos quedar, a mi regreso.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—El ensamble comenzará las prácticas mañana, pero le he dicho al director que debo terminar unos asuntos en Sendai antes. No me tomará mucho, un par de días o tres.

No precisó en los asuntos. Se subió al asiento del copiloto y Kei atrás. Akiteru me dio las gracias en nombre de su familia, y también me pidió transmitir su agradecimiento a Kuro.

Kuro, de verdad, ¿por qué no estás acá? De todas las cosas en las que te podías equivocar, tenías que fallar precisamente en esto.

Kei bajó la ventana y se despidió de mí con el signo de la paz.

Akira se despidió de mí con un corazón coreano.

Akiteru vigilaba los espejos retrovisores.

Estaba hecho.

.

.

Regresé a casa pensando qué era lo que podía decirle a Kuro, incapaz de decidir si lo castigaría por dejar a Kei abandonado, o si debía reconfortarlo y prepararlo para el incierto que se nos venía. Yo no estaba seguro de qué significaba todo esto para mí, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Kuro no iba a dejar que las emociones se le notaran en la cara. Quizá lo mejor en su caso sería dejarlo llorar, y que con las lágrimas se fuera toda su tristeza.

Pasé por un _seven-eleven_ a por unas cervezas para Kuro. No sabía mucho de cerveza, y al final compré aquella con mayor cantidad de grados alcohólicos. Resultó un esfuerzo inútil de mi parte, descubrí al llegar a casa.

En el comedor encontré sentados a mis padres, acompañados de los abuelos de Kuro. El aire era denso, y por mi cabeza pasaron, en un instante, mil historias siniestras.

—¿Qué sucede? —dije, casi atropellado.

Mi madre me extendió un trozo de papel. La abuela de Kuro ocultó su sollozo tras sus manos.

La inconfundible letra de Kuro, pulcra y ordenada.

.

 _Abucchan:_

 _No te preocupes por mí. Yo sí volveré, lo prometo. Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas, y para ello, requiero tiempo y espacio; y para ello, debo desaparecer, hasta comprenderlo. Es extraño, pero es el único modo. Volveré. Sí volveré._

 _Tetsurou._

.

Todos me miraban, salvo la abuela. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Por qué, Tetsurou —lloró la abuela—, por qué tenías que salir igual a tu madre.

Hace más de diez años la madre de Kuro abandonó a su hijo y a su esposo. Yo nunca había oído la historia, solo sabía que ella se había ido. Yo siempre imaginé que se había fugado con otro hombre, porque siempre hay historias como aquellas en cada familia. Aquel día me enteré de la verdadera historia.

—Ella siempre decía que algo de su personalidad se había perdido cuando nació Tetsurou. Yo le decía que, una vez se tienes un hijo, la juventud no regresa más. Pensaba que se refería a eso. Conforme pasaron los años, su locura fue en aumento. Daba vuelta la casa buscando aquello que «había perdido». Se inducía el vómito, se cortaba mechones de cabello. Un día rajó todos los cojines de la casa. Mi hijo se negaba a internarla, pero la sometió a tratamiento siquiátrico y me pidió que viniese a vivir con ellos, para que me hiciera cargo de la casa y Tetsurou. Cómo podría negarme.

»No se puede decir que mi nuera haya mejorado con la medicación, pero ya no cometía locuras, y todos decidimos engañarnos. Se comportaba desganada, y era imposible mantener una conversación con ella porque no te oía, pero estaba calmada.

»Y un día, simplemente, se fue. Dejó una nota muy parecida a la de Tetsurou. Decía que se tenía que encontrar. Que volvería. Que era la única manera. Y ya han pasado más de diez años de eso. Quizá sean quince años.

Releí la carta una y otra vez, intentando encontrar un mensaje oculto, una pista de su paradero.

—Pero Kuro nunca ha cometido alguna locura —dije, necesitaba decirlo—, Kuro siempre antepone sus sentimientos al de los demás. Es muy consciente de ello.

—Nosotros también estábamos seguros de muchas cosas, y ya ves lo que ha ocurrido.

Sentía una angustia que no tenía con quien compartir.

Kei se había ido. Kuro también hizo lo suyo

En mi habitación, solo, mis ojos volaron hacia la tarjeta de la pizarra de corcho.

Akira y los Tsukishima debían seguir en camino hacia Sendai, a juzgar por la hora.

Si alguien no debía enterarse de lo de Kuro, era Kei.

¿Sabía Kei lo de la madre de Kuro? ¿Por qué yo me enteraba recién?

La angustia se mezcló con rabia e impaciencia. ¿Qué se suponía que era yo para mis amigos, al fin y al cabo? ¿Por qué cada uno tenía esa estúpida idea de resolver sus asuntos por sí solos, sin pedir ayuda?

No quería ser como Kei o Kuro. Los odiaba.

«Ayúdame», le escribí a Akira. Y Akira me prestó su ayuda.

* * *

Apreciación #5: cuando escucho _Aquarium_ de Camille Saint-Saëns me da la impresión de estar en presencia de una magia muy antigua. Me evoca sensaciones misteriosas, una clase de alquimia, un pasadizo secreto en un bosque encantado.


	6. VI

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **VI**

Akira (22:01): Estoy en una estación de servicio.  
Akira (22:01): Falta poco para que lleguemos. Yo me habría ahorrado la parada.  
Akira (22:02): Cómo estás. Ha ocurrido algo, ¿cierto?

Me imaginé a Akira, teléfono en mano, examinando las góndolas de la tienda de la estación de servicio con aire aburrido.

Kenma (22:02): Es Kuro. Se ha marchado de casa. Ha dejado nada más que una nota tras de sí.  
Akira (22:02): Se ha marchado.  
Kenma (22:02): Sí.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y, vestido, apagué la luz.

Kenma (22:03): No es necesario que Kei lo sepa todavía.  
Akira (22:03): Sí.  
Akira (22:03): Ahora no puedo llamarte porque precisamente tengo a Tsukishima muy cerca.  
Kenma (22:03): No necesito que me llames.  
Akira (22:03): Me gustaría oír tu voz cuando me pides ayuda.

Bien… ¿qué?

Encendí la luz. Como un gato, caminé en círculos por la habitación. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Me desnudé, me vestí con el pijamas y esperé junto al teléfono, en el alfeizar, intentando encontrar mi respuesta.

Akira escribió primero.

Akira (22:07): ¿No te entran ganas de marcharte también?  
Akira (22:07): ¿De escapar?

Miré a través de la ventana. Qué oscura es la ciudad. Por esta misma ventana, he mirado a Kuroo una infinidad de veces. Muy temprano por la mañana, o muy tarde por la noche, siempre que sea una hora extrema, es posible ver a Kuroo correr de arriba abajo por las calles de la ciudad. O bien, _era_.

Kenma (22:08): Me lo he planteado.  
Akira (22:08): ¿Y…?  
Kenma (22:08): No. Escapar de aquella manera, agarrando unas pocas cosas y dejando nada más que una nota, es algo que va más allá de mis capacidades, o de mi coraje. Evadirme, que en mi caso consiste en fingir preocupación por mi día a día, llenándome de ocupaciones para postergar pensar en lo que _no quiero_ pensar, es la manera en que suelo escaparme.  
Akira (22:10): Un escapista estacionario.  
Kenma (22:10): Algo así.  
Akira (22:11): Yo también he llegado a plantearme lo de escapar. A dónde. No lo sé. No podría simplemente irme a otro lugar, pero no se debe al coraje. Tengo que tener un plan para todo. Y de los planes es precisamente de lo que más intento huir.  
Kenma (22:11): O sea…

 _Akira está escribiendo…_

Akira (22:18) O sea, Kenma, que mañana arreglaré unos asuntos que tengo pendientes en Sendai, y temas de la VISA, y empacaré una maleta ligera, mi ropa básica, mis partituras, el cargador del celular. Llevaré mi set de baquetas en su estuche aparte. Antes de la partida visitaré a unos amigos que tengo abandonados y hablaremos, nos pondremos al día antes de mi nueva partida. Abordaré un bus y escucharé música todo el trayecto. Regresaré a Tokio. Me alojaré en una habitación que han gestionado para mí, en una residencia de músicos, porque se me hace terrible eso de seguir abusando del sofá de Hanamaki y no tener dónde ensayar. Supongo que cenaré con Hanamaki una última vez, lo invitaré a una cafetería francesa como agradecimiento. Las prácticas para el ensamble ocuparán todo mi tiempo, probablemente. Podremos vernos algunos días, y otros días no podremos, pero nos escribiremos.  
»O sea, Kenma. Que estoy intentando huir, pero lo he planificado punto por punto. Nadie se enterará que, lo que estoy haciendo, es algo más complejo que estarme evadiendo. Estoy fingiendo evasión para que no se enteren que me he ido. Es posible que muchos ni siquiera se den cuenta que finjo evadirme. Es posible que, a los demás, les parezca que tengo todo claro y resuelto. Y, más importante, que sigo avanzando, que sigo creciendo.  
»Estoy terminando temas de la VISA. He conseguido un trabajo temporal para no hacer el vago mientras tanto. Seis meses después partiré a América. Estaré allí un año redondo. Puede que viaje a muchos lugares. Me gustaría conocer Montreal, en Canadá. Y Alaska, y ver la aurora boreal. Me gustaría ir a California, y tomar mucho vino. Abrazar esas secuoyas enormes de la televisión. El Bronx. Y todos los opera hall que se pueda, claro.

«La gente no escribe esta clase de cosas». Me mordí el meñique y, sin apararme del teléfono, sin ser del todo consciente, volví a dar vueltas por la habitación. Eran muchas palabras para un solo mensaje. No me atreví a comentárselo, aunque quería. Además, yo estaba pensando que Akira lo tenía todo claro y resuelto en la vida, al menos más claro y resuelto que yo la mía. Porque era un músico que ya contaba con su título y qué pensaba irse al extranjero a especializarse en la composición de bandas sonoras, mientras yo me encontraba a medio camino de terminar un segundo intento de carrera. Supuse que me correspondía escribir algo en respuesta, pero al ver ese mensaje de _Akira está escribiendo_ , no me atreví a interrumpirlo. Regresé al alfeizar y junté mis pies desnudos. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, salvo comerme todas las uñas.

Akira (22:20): No quiero que te evadas, Kenma. He comprado un café para el viaje, solo para hacerle compañía a Akiteru. Kei no ha podido dormir en todo el trayecto. Yo sé que va a aprovechar la oscuridad del automóvil para dejar correr todas esas lágrimas que se ha guardado.  
»Voy a decirte algo muy extraño: me gustaría sentir ese dolor tan profundo de Kei.

Y continuó escribiendo…

Akira (22:23): Yo no sé lo que es tener un mejor amigo. Tengo un amigo que conozco desde secundaria. Muchos dan por hecho que es mi mejor amigo, por el tiempo que llevamos compartiendo el mismo espacio. ¿No te parece una injusticia que la gente tienda a asumir y dar por hecho algo así? Aunque no es alguien que me desagrade en lo absoluto, hay muchas cosas de Kindaichi que no entiendo y que no siento curiosidad por comprender.  
»Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me he dado cuenta que, si algo le ocurriera a cualquier persona que se supone que me es próxima, por ejemplo Kindaichi, salvo quizá un shock inicial, no sentiría mayor dolor. Aceptaría el nuevo panorama más pronto que tarde, y me adaptaría con mayor rapidez que otros conocidos de Kindaichi quizá menos cercanos que yo mismo.  
»En definitiva, creo que estoy hueco por dentro. Y si te escribo todo esto, a ti que apenas te conozco, es porque quiero marcar alguna diferencia.

Akira (22:25): Por favor no le des muchas vueltas a esto que te voy a decir. Creo que envidio a Kei, capaz de involucrarse tanto en la vida de los demás. En el dolor tan grande que siente y que le destruyó la personalidad. Me di cuenta que se dejó crecer el flequillo. Es para ocultar su cicatriz, ¿cierto?  
»No es negarse a aceptar un problema lo que le sucede a Kei. Es negarse a hallarle solución pues el dolor es el único espacio que le queda a Tsukishima para encontrarse con Yamaguchi. Porque siente precisamente ese dolor es que puede decir: todavía estamos juntos. Todavía nada puede separarnos.  
»O sea…

Kenma (22:26): O sea…  
Akira (22:27): Sí…  
Akira (22:27): Ahora que Kuroo y Kei parecen haberse marchado de tu vida, ¿cómo te sientes?  
Akira (22:28): Sé que el caso no es el mismo que con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi…  
Kenma (22:29): No sabría qué decirte.  
Akira (22:30): Me caes bien, Kozume Kenma. Déjame llamarte cuando regrese a Tokio.

Me mordí las uñas. Yo sabía lo difícil que es poner ideas por escrito en una conversación por chat telefónico,boero aún así Akira me expresó su corazón, y eso era algo que nadie había hecho de manera directa, ni siquiera Kei o Kuro.

Kenma (22:30): Por favor llámame.  
Akira (22:31): Sí.  
Kenma (22:30): Pero hazlo.  
Akira (22:30): He dicho que sí. No mañana porque tengo varios compromisos. Pero puede que lo haga pasado mañana. Te llamaré apenas regrese a Tokio.

Así transcurrieron cinco días más, sin llamadas de Akira.

.

.

Tampoco había tenido noticias ni de Kei ni de Kuro, lo que consideraba una buena señal. Como dice mi madre: las desgracias siempre se saben primero. Pero me molestó, luego de una conversación que yo consideraba a corazón abierto, Akira hubiese terminado su perorata con una promesa sin cumplir, invalidando con ello todo el registro de nuestro chat, el cual yo no había dejado de leer y releer mientras de suponía que estaba en clases o trabajando en mis proyectos.

Me preguntó cierto día mi madre:

—¿Estás preocupado por Tetsurou-kun?

—No. No mucho.

—Pero has vuelto a caminar en círculos por la habitación, ¿cierto?

—No…

Akira mencionaba a un tal Hanamaki, de quién «no quería seguir abusando de su sillón», y en retribución por sus atenciones lo invitaría a una cafetería francesa. Esas palabras me llenaron de malestar. Quién era ese sujeto. Qué significaba aquello del sillón. Por qué tenía que invitarlo a algo tan elegante y rebuscado como puede serlo una cafetería francesa.

Y luego mencionaba a un tal Kindaichi, un conocido de la infancia a quien todos consideraban su mejor amigo cuando no era. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia era Kuroo, pero este había decidido marcharse sin habérmelo comentado con anterioridad, sin siquiera que yo sospechara.

Quizá asumí demasiadas cosas. Quizá yo fui más amigo de Kuro que él de mí.

«Akira, por qué no me escribes».

No tenía mensajes pendientes por leer en ningún grupo de chat.

Estaba solo.

* * *

Apreciación #6: ¿Y si los 24 preludios y fugas de Bach no hubiesen sido compuestos nunca? ¿Qué clase de herida habría dejado en el mundo?


	7. VII

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **VII**

Es inevitable que sean los días de otoños los que más tiempo dedico a la contemplación del pasado. Según como me pille, puedo llegar a ser muy crítico en mis reflexiones y me deprimo con facilidad, pero no siempre es el caso. Guarda semejanza a redescubrir una película que habías olvidado por qué te gustaba.

Quizá el amarillo de las hojas tenga algo que ver. Cada amarillo que llega a mis manos me trae recuerdos de esa época en que solía pintarme el cabello de _gold_ , según el prospecto de la tintura.

O quizá sea el aroma que impregna el aire otoñal, a tierra húmeda, a mar sin sal. Puede que sea más mar que tierra. La bruma desborda el océano de las memorias, y una niebla densa pero invisible, cargada de sensaciones pasadas, acompaña mis pasos ciegos hasta un abismo infinito del que solo salgo cuando la realidad irrumpe, disipando la niebla. Pero estoy húmedo, empapado de pies a cabeza, y eso es lo que ocurre con los recuerdos una vez despiertas: la sensación que deja te acompaña; recuerdos adheridos a tu cuerpo como ropas mojadas, hasta que te pasma el frío, te cansa la humedad, y desesperado te desprendes de todo para cubrirte con ropas nuevas, secas y tibias, y finges que está mejor así.

Desprenderse de los recuerdos equivale a cambiar de piel. Y nada garantiza que la niebla no vuelva a adentrarse como un evento extraño para sabotear tu vida. No siempre te puedes poner a resguardo. Y, la verdad, no siempre quieres ponerte a resguardo.

Otoño, esa inquietante estación de la nostalgia.

Con Akira depende del pie conque me levante lo que me deja su recuerdo. Aunque nuestra historia fue breve, se ha extendido a través de los años de modo intermitente. No es mi tormenta favorita. Y, aun así, hay días que me sorprendo pensando: cómo me gustaría ahogarme en la calidez de este pasado.

Últimamente pienso mucho en Akira.

Mi empresa está por lanzar un nuevo videojuego y el departamento de mercadotecnia me pidió echarle un vistazo al teatro donde se daría a conocer el producto.

Al principio la dirección donde se emplazaba el teatro no me dijo nada, hasta que, junto a una chica de mercadotecnia, tomamos la ruta en metro. Al hacer la combinación en la Yamanote-sen line, se sintió como un extraño _déjà-vu_.

—Conozco donde vamos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —insistí a la joven—, hubo un tiempo en que venía a menudo a este teatro.

—¿Y te parece que es perfecto?

Ella hablaba del lanzamiento. Para mí era perfecto por motivos que no le podía explicar.

La primera vez que pisé aquel teatro solo visité la cafetería, y además me quedé dormido.

La segunda, la tercera, la cuarta vez…

—Tiene buena acústica —dije—. Pero tratándose de un videojuego, quizá bastaba con la sala de eventos de algún hotel.

—Se pensó. Pero considerando las gráficas de tu proyecto, y la música, nos pareció que un sitio así era más apropiado.

—Más apropiado… —repetí—. Pero yo todavía no le he dado el visto bueno a la banda sonora.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto? Si la trajiste tú.

—Claro que bromeo. Estamos a menos de un mes del lanzamiento.

Nos bajamos del metro. Recorrí las calles de memoria, a paso rápido, igual como las recorrí en el pasado. Lleno de nerviosismo y efervescencia, ansioso de ver a Akira sobre el escenario. Una mujer de aspecto severo y traje elegante nos esperaba en la entrada. Aquella mujer no formaba parte de mis antiguos recuerdos. Tras una breve presentación, nos enseñó las instalaciones anexas con diligencia, y luego nos invitó al escenario principal, donde se realizaría la presentación.

—¿Hace cuánto trabaja en este teatro? —no pude callarme la pregunta.

—Hará unos diez años.

—Es bastante tiempo.

Cómo pasan los años. Hace al menos una década que yo no pisaba aquel recinto.

Dejé a las mujeres hablar sobre el escenario y tomé asiento en una fila más atrás que adelante, en un asiento más a la derecha que al centro. La butaca 13 de la fila R. Mi antigua butaca.

Akira me preguntó alguna vez si no prefería un puesto más adelante, o un palco, que podía hacer las gestiones necesarias, pero me negué todas las veces.

—Esta ubicación es perfecta —le decía yo, y a Akira se le enrojecían las mejillas.

—Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo has comparado con otras ubicaciones.

—Simplemente lo sé y ya.

Entonces me llamaba cabezón, testarudo, y se enrojecía más.

Quizá no fuese la ubicación perfecta. Pero para mí bastaba con sacar a Kunimi de sus casillas, para verlo enrojecer, y así hallar mi excusa de apretarle esos mofletes encendidos.

Me arrellané en mi antigua butaca. Sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos, podía visualizar a Kunimi detrás de una marimba, junto a su set de baquetas, a sus veintitrés años.

—Kozume-senpai, ¿le parece bien empezar la prueba de sonido?

—Ya.

Esperé a que el Akira de mi mente terminara su trémolo. Ese Akira joven, de mejillas llenas y rosadas, finaliza la interpretación en la que se encuentra sumergido y, sin saberlo, me mira a los ojos antes de su reverencia. No sé si te lo dije alguna vez, Akira. Hubo un momento en que me hiciste feliz de verdad.

—¿Kenma-senpai? —apremió mi colega.

—Ya voy.

Una parte de mí se levantó a cumplir su deber, pero la otra permaneció sentada en la butaca, contemplando las melodías del pasado.

No fue en el teatro donde escuché a Akira tocar por primera vez. La primera vez fue en la habitación que arrendaba en Tokio, el día que regresó. Tampoco fue en una marimba. La marimba llegó después.

.

.

Había transcurrido cinco días desde que Akira regresó a Sendai junto a Kei y la promesa de llamarme a su regreso. Yo estaba seguro que Akira ya había regresado a Tokio y se había olvidado de mí. Me apliqué como nunca en mis deberes, y también en _Pokémon Go_. La mañana del sexto día, a eso de las seis de la madrugada, me despertó una llamada.

—Kenma-san, ya he abordado el expreso. Por favor venga a verme a la estación.

A las seis de la mañana yo no me acordaba que estaba enfadado con Akira, pero sin dudas estaba enfadado por haber sido despertado.

—¿Tú te crees que puedes llamarme a esta hora?

—Oh, ¿no se puede? ¿Tengo que agendar una hora para llamarte?

—Eres idiota.

—Por favor venga a verme a la estación. Le invitaré a desayunar.

Y cortó. Era un excéntrico.

Tenía la intención de seguir durmiendo, y eso hice durante un breve lapsus de tiempo, hasta que mis neuronas hicieron conexión.

Akira acababa de llamarme.  
Akira acababa de abordar un expreso rumbo a Tokio y me había llamado.  
A mí.  
Para que lo «fuese a ver» a la estación, sea lo que aquello significase.

Yo tendía a remarcar las palabras que usaban las personas al construir una oración, y no me pareció habitual que alguien pidiera que «fueran a verlo» a una estación. «Ven a buscarme», vale. «Ven a verme» lo dices cuando tienes alguna presentación frente a un auditorio, un partido, o una premiación. «Ven a verme». No, ni siquiera. «Venga a verme», concediéndome una jerarquía que no me merecía. Mi corazón latió rápido. Todavía en un extraño limbo entre sueño y consciencia, salté de la cama a la ducha quizá guiado por actos reflejos, y en un tris, sin secarme el cabello, salí de casa corriendo, rumbo al lugar de encuentro.

Bien sea, era un estúpido. Yo también lo «quería ver».

Había bastante gente en el metro a esa hora de la mañana, pero todavía se podía transitar. Una vez en la estación de trenes me obligué a serenarme. A ver, Kenma, qué te pasa. Ni siquiera conoces a ese sujeto Akira. Cómo es que vas hasta aquí, sin cuestionártelo tan solo un segundo. Tú no eres ese tipo de persona. De verdad. Qué te pasa.

Me pasa que estoy por primera vez en blanco.  
Qué hago. Ayuda, alguien, qué hago.  
Soy un manojo de nervios.

Entonces ocurrió algo increíble. Una sensación maravillosa. Algo que seguramente me había ocurrido anteriormente, pero jamás de aquella manera. Ese momento en que observas a lo lejos a una persona que aguarda tu llegada. Que tiene la mirada perdida entre la multitud, y que mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, con las ansias desbordándosele de los ojos, la impaciencia exteriorizada en manos que destrozan las manillas de las maletas que sostiene. ¿Sería posible? Una persona, dentro de un mar de gente, aguardaba mi legada.

Akira estaba apoyado en una pared, con dos maletas a ruedas sus pies, el estuche que transportaba sus baquetas, y otro estuche enorme, circular y plano, que luego supe guardaba sus platillos.

Le escribí: «estoy aquí».

Vi a Akira revolver sus bolsillos.

«Levanta la mirada, justo al frente».

El hechizo no se rompió cuando nuestros ojos se toparon. Y mi corazón, que había estado a punto del colapso, encontró su ritmo normal. Y mi respiración se tranquilizó. Y pude, al fin, gozar de un momento de verdadera calma. Uno de esos segundos eternos. Mi auténtico momento de película.

.

.

Akira tomó todas sus cosas y caminó hasta mí. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente.

—Así que vino.

—Sí.

—¿Y sus clases?

—¿Por qué de pronto me tratas de aquella manera? No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

—Perdón. Es que me acordé de que era un senpai. Perdón —se corrigió inmediatamente—. Eres un senpai. Eres. Tú, tú, tú. ¿No tienes clases?

—La primera clase empieza en hora y media, más o menos. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Ahora mismo me gustaría una taza de café.

Me sonreí. «Taza de café». Akira y sus cosas.

No conocía demasiado la estación, pero encontramos una cafetería que parecía ignorada por el flujo de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro. Buscamos una mesa en una esquina, para poder encajar con discreción todos los bolsos de Akira, y luego pedimos una taza de café para Akira, y té y arroz para mí.

Enseguida me di cuenta que había algo distinto en la expresión de Akira, muy similar a la vez que pateó su mochila fuera del teatro donde audicionó. Miré con cuidado hacia las maletas, temeroso de que pudiera patearlas.

—¿Te sucede algo?

—Estoy un poco resfriado.

—¿Solo eso?

Akira negó con la cabeza.

—No se te escapa nada. Ahora mismo peleo mentalmente con mucha gente.

No era eso, pero no insistí. Le pregunté por Kei. En eso llegaron nuestros pedidos. Akira dio un sorbo a su bebida. No pareció muy conforme con lo que probaba, pero se guardó su comentario. Me pareció que meditaba su respuesta.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Kei. Estoy seguro que desde ahora se vienen días mejores. Por supuesto no me he atrevido a decirle nada sobre Kuroo, aunque sí se lo comenté a su hermano. Me pareció que alguien de la familia tenía que saberlo.

No hablamos más. Terminamos nuestro desayuno en silencio, oyendo la transmisión de la radio. No podía dejar de contemplar a Akira, a su perfil. No estuvo conmigo aquel desayuno. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, pero por algún motivo, me había pedido que viniera a verlo, y eso debía de significar algo.

Para mí significaba mucho, si no es que todo.

—Ya se me hace tarde —dije al cabo—, debería irme.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Sí claro.

—Hoy. En la noche —dijo casi interrumpiéndome—. Te mandaré la dirección por teléfono.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para llevar tus maletas?

—No, está bien. Tomaré un taxi.

—Déjame acompañarte hasta el taxi, al menos.

Pagamos la cuenta. Akira no estaba y estaba conmigo al mismo tiempo. Creo que mi presencia lo tranquilizaba. Yo flotaba. Le ayudé a subir las maletas al portaequipaje del taxi, y mientras veía el vehículo alejarse, mi corazón volvía a agitarse. No sé si se podía considerar una cita el compartir un desayuno con casi ninguna palabra entre medio. Pero si no lo había sido, en la noche volvería a tener otra.

Cuando el taxi desapareció de mi campo de visión, me fui corriendo hasta el metro, como un idiota. Los recuerdos de Kei y de Kuroo me impedían sentirme feliz a mis anchas. Pero, qué carajos, yo estaba feliz por mí. Porque Akira había regresado, y se había acordado de mí.

* * *

 **Apreciación #7** : Palimpsesto, El mercado de testaccio, La poderosa muerte, Sube a nacer conmigo hermano, o cuando el floklore trasciende.

#DesmantelamientoNuclear #ActualizaciónMasiva #JapiWritesJapi #TriadaNihilista


	8. VIII

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **VIII**

Akira se hospedaba en una residencia para músicos. En Azabu, ni más ni menos. Pasé la yema de los dedos sobre el mensaje de Akira en el que me señalaba su dirección, y traté de hacerme una idea de lo que me aguardaría. «Por supuesto —razoné para mí—, el mundo de la música docta tiene otro estándar de vida».

El edificio en cuestión, a la usanza occidental, se imponía con elegancia ocupando media manzana. Del muro enladrillado que flanqueaba la construcción asomaban las ramas de los sauces, y se atisbaba el sonido de una pileta de agua. Comprobé que la enumeración era la correcta, pero no había manera de equivocarse. Junto a las rejas metálicas bañadas en dorado, había una placa que rezaba «Residencia _Presto_ para músicos». El guardia apostado en la casucha junto a la reja de acceso, levantó la mirada del crucigrama. Me miró de arriba abajo y yo reparé en mi elección de atuendo, con snickers, una franela de segunda mano y los jeans rasgados.

—¿Es un residente?

—No, pero vengo a ver a uno. Acaba de instalarse, su nombre es Kunimi Akira.

—En recepción tomarán sus datos, siga el camino sin desviarse.

Volvió la vista a su crucigrama. Un sonido metálico indicó que la entrada de peatones estaba desprovista de seguro. Empujé la reja con el hombro y me enfilé por el camino pedregoso que subía por una pequeña colina, casi corriendo por si el guardia cambiaba de opinión. La pileta se cruzó en mi camino. Era una fuente de dos pisos, en cuyo piso inferior nadaban una docena de carpas a su antojo. Sin dejar de vigilar sobre mi hombro, me detuve a contemplarla. Era enorme, y el sonido que emitía era agradable. «Por supuesto —volví a razonar—, un músico necesita esta clase de cosas». El centro de la fuente era coronada por una bella estatua de una sirena y un tritón con los ojos ciegos, como buscándose aún teniéndose uno frente al otro. Me hizo recordar a Kei y a Kuroo. Me aferré a las correas de mi bandolera y remprendí mi camino raudo. Otra vez me sentía fuera de lugar. El guardia se había comportado de una manera despreocupada, pero quizá no fuesen igual de indulgentes en recepción. Me lamenté especialmente de mis pantalones rasgados. Ya sabía más o menos qué me esperaba apenas leí «Azabu», pero nunca se me ocurrió reparar en mi aspecto.

Afuera de la residencia ya habían encendido los faroles de la entrada. Saqué mi teléfono para escribir a Akira:

Kenma (19:44): Estoy aquí abajo. No creo que me dejen entrar.

Enseguida recibí una llamada de su parte.

 _—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué no te dejarían entrar?_

—Porque estoy usando pantalones rasgados.

 _—¿Y se te ven las rodillas?_

—Sí.

 _—A nadie le importarán tus rodillas. Por favor sube ya._

Me presenté en la recepción. Un mayordomo vestido tres mil veces mejor que yo me preguntó dónde me dirigía. Teas balbucear mi respuesta, aquel mayordomo como sacado de una película antigua, extrajo una pluma del interior de su chaqueta y anotó mis datos en una hoja de registro con una caligrafía admirable, y una lentitud intrigante.

—Por favor, firme junto a su nombre, señor Kozume.

Me sentía abochornado. Escuché con atención las indicaciones de cómo llegar a la habitación de Akira y me sentí obligado a dar las gracias muchas veces, exagerando mis reverencias. «Este es el trato que recibe la gente que puede pagarlo. Quizá la elegancia y la seguridad no vayan de la mano» concluí.

El edificio era de cuatro plantas y Akira se alojaba en el tercero, la segunda puerta. El ascensor era de aquellos con puertas de reja, por ello decidí subir por las escaleras, amplias, alfombradas en beige y con pasamanos de madera perfumada. No podía dejar de pensar en mis rodillas, que se asomaban por las rajaduras de los pantalones.

A medida que ascendía, se mezclaban en el aire los sonidos ahogados de los distintos instrumentos que provenían de las habitaciones, de manera suave pero sostenida. Considerando que se trataba de una residencia exclusiva para músicos, y que adentro de cada habitación debía haber un músico desquiciado tocando su instrumento, la edificación parecía bien insonorizada.

Akira me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, brazos cruzados.

Me dijo:

—Necesito que me ayudes a desempacar, por favor. Necesito de tus dones del Dios del _tetris_ para ordenarlo todo.

Fingí molestarme.

—No puedo creerlo. Me has invitado solo para eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No seas tan cruel! Te he llamado porque en estos momentos eres mi persona favorita, y _además_ —enfatizó el adverbio—, necesito de tus habilidades mágicas del orden.

Nunca me había enamorado antes de Akira, no sé por qué. Yo pensaba que tenía la lívido de un molusco y que lo mío no iba por el contacto físico. Pero cuando me dirigí a esa residencia, mis pensamientos no eran santos, y tenía una idea de lo que quería y lo que no quería. Trataba de silenciarme, de censurarme. De ponerle raciocinio. Trataba de _no pasarme películas_ , como habría dicho Kuroo.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que a Akira le pasó igual. Quería creer algo que no se condecía con lo que sentía. Que no tenía la mayor importancia, por tanto no pasaría nada. Una noche de semana en la que dos jóvenes se dan cita de manera apresurada porque no pueden controlar lo que sienten, y sin embargo, insisten que no se trata de eso. No va a suceder nada. ¿Quería que Akira me besara? Sí. ¿El quería besarme? Sí. Y eso hicimos. En el umbral de su habitación, sucedió todo. Le entregué mis labios y él me regaló los suyos.

.

.

Después de varios minutos en su sofá, las manos de Akira trataron de aflojar mi cinturón. Le corrí la cara. Le dije que hasta allí llegaba.

Akira me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Eres una buena persona.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Nada malo. ¿Te has arrepentido?

—No.

—¿Nos seguiremos viendo?

—¿Qué dices de mañana?

—Mañana es perfecto. A esta misma hora. De verdad necesito de tus oficios para que me ayudes a ordenar aquí. Ordenaré comida.

Me reí.

—Puedo ayudarte a ordenar ahora. No tengo nada que hacer. Es solo… que fue muy rápido lo de ahora.

Me escuchó con atención. Mientras le hablaba, acariciaba mi cabello. No se lo oculté porque quería que me conociera. Que yo nunca me había sentido atraído por nadie y que era virgen. Tampoco sentía apuros. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo, eso era todo. No me sentía confundido, no había nada que necesitase reflexionar. Solo le pedía tiempo.

Me volvió a besar.

—Tiempo, está bien. Los percusionistas lo único de lo que entendemos es tiempo. Menudo karma arrastro.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. No es tu culpa. Ordenemos mi habitación entonces. Pondré música, ¿qué escuchan los chicos modernos como tú? ¿Shakira todavía está de moda, cierto?

Me quedé callado.

—No pongas esa cara, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible y nefasto.

—Era Kei el encargado de la música cuando nos reuníamos. No tengo idea de lo que escuchan los modernos.

—¿No eres moderno? Pero si estudias videojuegos.

Me volví a quedar callado. Debí haber reparado en esa fisura entre nosotros en ese momento, pero no pude ver más allá. Así como yo no entendía su mundo en el cual empezaba a introducirme, el no entendía nada fuera del suyo. Por ello, cavilo los días como hoy en que me siento presa de la nostalgia, no podía funcionar entre nosotros algo duradero.

—Entonces dependerá de mí —retomó Akira apartándose en vano el flequillo—. Un poco de jazz ¿qué opinas? Para una noche de mudanza viene bien. La última vez que nos vimos, ayudamos a Kei a meter su vida en cajas. Ahora tú me ayudas a sacar la mía de su embalaje. Está pintado al jazz.

—A Kei le gustaba Nujabes.

—Ya. Ya. Pero Nujabes no es jazz. ¿Por qué lo has dicho?

—Solo me acordé. ¿No lo es?

—Es una evolución del jazz, más moderno. Está bien, entonces oiremos a Nujabes y hablaremos de Tsukishima. ¿Kuroo ya apareció?

Negué con la cabeza.

Por la ventana se asomaba la ciudad nocturna. Los miles de faroles con sus luces blancas y amarillas. Las siluetas recortadas de los árboles. Akira abrió las ventanas. Entró el olor del estío por ellas, del césped mojado, el aire que ya refrescaba.

A medida que íbamos sacando las cosas de sus cajas me iba contando un poco de esos objetos que extraíamos. En realidad no había mucho en ellas, la mayoría libros de partituras y cds de música. Como la habitación arrendada era amueblada, no necesitó traerse mucho consigo. Me sorprendió su masajeador de pies. Me animó a que lo probara, pero como implicaba armar el aparato y añadir agua, y allí estaba lleno de papeles, preferí dejarlo para otro día. Me sonrojé un poco al decirlo, porque implicaba que seguiríamos viendo, y creo que Akira también se sonrojó porque no insitió.

Tenía trajes muy caros que usaba en sus presentaciones, de pajaritas blancas y negras, de suspensores, pero una cantidad limitada de colgadores. Fue lo único que me dio complicaciones. Por fortuna, sus baquetas que eran demasiadas y de variados tamaños y materiales, venían todas en sus estuches y no era necesario ordenarlas.

A eso de las once de la noche le dio sueño. Me preguntó si me quedaba a dormir.

—No, gracias —dije con la voz cansada.

—¿Es porque no te fías de mí, cierto?

—Sí me fio, pero es necesario que llegue a casa. Le dije a mamá que llegaría a casa.

Sin embargo, me daba pereza moverme.

Me acodé en la ventana y volví a mirar al exterior. Se podía ver la pileta desde arriba, la que habían apagado y ya no lanzaba agua. Los ojos ciegos de los amantes tampoco podían mirar las estrellas.

* * *

Apreciación #8: mientras más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que mi canción espiritual no es de ningún gran compositor, y la canción que reúne toda mi esencia, lo quiera o no, solo puede ser _Funkytown_ de Lipps Inc.

Déjenme en sus comentarios cual sería su canción espiritual! Me da mucha curiosidad.


	9. IX

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **IX**

La noche que Akira regresó, lo ayudé desembalar sus pertenencias y buscarles su sitio, lo que no fue más que una excusa que ambos necesitábamos. Tras acabar de ordenar los objetos, yo no me apresuraba a marcharme. La cercanía de Akira se sentía tan natural, que no me atrevía a regresar a casa, temiendo romper aquella atmósfera instalada entre nosotros.

Acodado junto a la ventana, repasaba mis labios con los dedos. No lo pensé en el momento, pero ese había sido mi primer beso, y fue con un hombre cuando yo tenía más de veinte años. Era un poco ingenuo de mi parte, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que incluso yo podía experimentar sensaciones así. Me gustaba el regusto sobre mis labios, un poco salados porque la saliva lo es, y los sentía palpitar emocionados. Sentía una nueva clase de curiosidad que hasta entonces me había resultado ajena. ¿Por qué los poemas calificaban de «dulce» los besos, si no lo eran en lo absoluto? Pero, sin ser dulces, quedaba el resabio de aquella calidez que producía una buena porción de tarta de manzana. Me sentía con capacidad de, por fin, entender la sabiduría de la poesía. Ese era mi estado.

Cavilando, con la vista buscando las estrellas, una melodía vibrante, un sonido estimulante y desconocido para mí, inundó la habitación. Se sintió tan natural, como si aquella melodía siempre hubiese estado allí, que en un principio no me di cuenta. Era una melodía rápida, pero al mismo tiempo silenciosa y sin ser triste, producía melancolía. Giré la cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido, aletargado por la esencia de la propia melodía.

No era la primera vez que veía a una persona tocar un instrumento. En el instituto presencié varias de las presentaciones de la fanfarria escolar, a quienes nunca presté mayor atención. Varios de mis compañeros tocaban la guitarra, e incluso Kei, en sus días buenos, desenfundaba un pequeño ukelele color calipso y con Kuro cantaban las canciones más cebolleras, las más romanticonas que haya escuchado. Tsukki hubo visto el instrumento en la vitrina de una tienda y se lo compró sin pensarlo, atraído por el color tan chillón, y por su tamaño ínfimo. A Yamaguchi le causó tanta gracia que mutó el sobrenombre _Tsukki_ a _Tsukkilele_ e incluso yo llegué a usar el mote. Era súper gracioso ver al alto de Kei rasgar con pasión las cuerdas de un ukelele tan diminuto.

Para mí, cualquier persona que supiera sacarle sonidos a un instrumento podía ser considerado músico.

Para mí, un músico era una persona como todas las demás.

Akira, cuyas mangas se hallaban arremangadas hasta los hombros, frente a un instrumento de placas dispuestas de un modo similar a un piano, golpeaba las láminas de aluminio una tras otra a una velocidad de vértigo. Dos baquetas en cada mano, cuatro baquetas en total, se alternaban dejando caer el peso de sus cabezales de goma sobre las láminas, emitiendo una vibración rápida pero melancólica, esencialmente efímera y, aunque desconocida entonces, me recordaba algo. Akira estaba comunicándose conmigo porque resultaba que la música era su idioma.

Esto parece ser muy obvio, hasta que conoces a un músico y te das cuenta que no basta con «sentir la música» para saber de qué habla la música. Que la letra no necesariamente conversa con la melodía.

Por ejemplo, para Kei todas las canciones significan algo. Cuando está triste, ha llegado a escuchar grupos como Linkin Park, porque para él significa algo. Otras veces se trata de Radiohead, y también significa algo. Toda emoción se corresponde a alguna canción, y toda canción le recuerda a alguna persona o situación.

Para Akira, no se llaman canciones sino temas, y forman parte de un repertorio. Los temas se leen, se escuchan, o se interpretan, lo que son maneras distintas maneras de enfrentarse a una misma melodía. Así, escuchar música es el arte de la deducción, leer la partitura es el arte de la comprensión, e interpretarla es la comunicación de una idea y una especie de declaración. Todo tiene un sentido. Un silencio alargado, una tónica disminuida. Cambia el tipo de baqueta, de fieltro por algodón, de madera por metal, para que reverbere más o menos, para que el golpe sea seco, o se sienta como un rumor acolchado. Hay un pequeño significado tanto al acelerar como al desacelerar. No es azaroso, incluso mientras se improvisa, incluso en la música atonal. Todo tiene su tiempo, todo tiene su lugar; en resumen: hay un saber detrás.

Aquella noche de verano, Akira me dijo, con un par de baquetas en cada mano, lo que había en su corazón aquel momento. La melodía misteriosa y animada que emanaba de su propio ser cuando pensaba en mí. Si cerraba los ojos, se me venía a la cabeza las imágenes de luciérnagas volando en comunidad, como un cardumen de peces que nadan todos en la misma dirección. Pero las luciérnagas no nadan, vuelan; y sus luces parpadeantes las hacen parecer fuegos artificiales. Si abría los ojos, veía el rostro de precisión de Akira, el metrónomo interno, la rigidez de su mirada, pero también en la soltura de sus hombros, el sonrojo en sus carrillos inflados.

Sudaba a chorros, feliz.

Apaludí para el final. Le pregunté:

—¿Qué canción fue esa?

No me respondió. Levantando un dedo, me pidió silencio. Saltó la mesita de café, corriendo hasta la repisa donde habíamos dejado todas sus partituras, y de allí cogió un cuaderno de pauta. Le costó un poco más hallar con un lápiz y al final yo le pasé el estuche que llevaba en la bandolera. Acuclillado, con el cuaderno de pauta sobre sus rodillas, sacó la melodía de su cabeza para plasmarla en un puñado de líneas. Regresó hasta el instrumento —que luego supe, era un vibráfono—, repitió varios pasajes, cambió las baquetas en varias oportunidades para comprobar la variación del sonido, borroneó algunas frases, arregló otras, y tras acabar, se desparramó sobre el sofá. Eran pasada la medianoche.

Sus ojos se veían cansados, y a la vez, satisfechos.

Jamás había visto a alguien trabajar de aquella manera.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acabas de componer una canción?

—Podría decirse. Fue algo que me nació cuando te vi mirando a través de la ventana.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Si fueras el personaje de una película, y me hubiesen pedido a mí musicalizarla, este sería tu tema. ¿Te ha gustado?

—Me ha gustado, sí.

—¿Qué cosas pensabas mientras veías por la ventana? Ideas disipadas ¿cierto? Porque no estabas pensando realmente. Porque estabas sintiendo, y tú no eres una persona muy habituada a eso. Uno se da cuenta de ello por tu rigidez, por la manera en que te encorvas al caminar, como atraído por la gravedad de la tierra. Te gusta mantener los pies sobre la tierra, pero acabas de conocer las bondades de un par de alas alzadas al viento. Por ello he pensado que tienes un tema así como este, que no es triste en sí, pero te hace pensar en el pasado. Una melodía rápida y ágil, con vibrato pero sin uso del pedal. El instrumento mismo impide que se sienta tan seco, y añade una especie de vibrato que por ejemplo el xilófono no. Quizá debería probarlo en el xilófono.

—No hoy. Estás muy cansado.

Se levantó de todas maneras y eligió otro set de baquetas, más delgadas y duras. Pese a ser la misma melodía, el efecto era totalmente distinto. Tan distinto que llegó a disgustarme.

—No funciona en un xilófono. Y en el _glockespiel_ sería peor. Quizá la marimba… pero tú eres un ser tecnológico. El vibráfono será. Digamos que el vibráfono será.

Ya era muy tarde.

Recordé que le gustaba la composición de bandas sonoras. Que partiría al extranjero para especializarse en ello. Me di cuenta que había oído la melodía de las impresiones que Akira tenía de mí. Luciérnagas, una multitud. Misterio y alegría tenue, disipación.

Me dije: «vaya». Pero a él no se lo dije.

Estábamos enamorados. Él ya lo había dicho por ambos, con su vibráfono.

.

.

Finalmente acabé mi demo. Se lo enseñé a un compañero de la carrera cuya opinión valoraba por sobre otras porque era esa clase de persona detestable que encontraba defectos en trabajos ajenos con mucha facilidad. Me señaló algunos detalles que no había considerado, en realidad, insignificantes; pero salvo aquello incluso esa persona detestable estaba impresionada de mi trabajo. «Una programación elegante, y una estética impresionante», palabras suyas. Volví a casa a solucionar aquellos detalles insignificantes, aunque me llevó un poco más de lo que había presupuestado. Acabé pasada las doce de la noche, muerto de hambre. Se me ocurrió llamar a Akira.

Se podría decir que estábamos en una relación, Akira y yo. Habían transcurrido dos semanas de su regreso a Tokio. Después de las clases, me pasaba casi toda la tarde metido en los computadores de la universidad, muchas veces hasta que cerraban. Tras acabar, llamaba a Akira para saber si le convenía que pasara a verlo, o por el contrario, le incomodaba. No importaba qué, acababa llamándolo. Akira ensayaba todo el día: se levantaba temprano para practicar, picaba un desayuno en el camino al teatro, practicaba con el ensamble, en el trayecto de regreso picaba una especie de almuerzo y merienda, y ya acomodado en la residencia, seguía aporreando baquetas sin descanso. Decía: «si no practico, me quedo atrás. Tengo que hacerlo, para poder decir, si acaso me lo preguntan, que me pasé el día entero practicando. "¿Qué hiciste Kunimi?" "Practiqué. Practiqué todo el día. ¿Y tú, qué hiciste? ¿Acaso no practicaste todo el día? Así te va". En eso se resume la vida social de un músico». Cuando me di cuenta de su rutina, empecé a llevarle comida adecuada, para que se alimentara bien: uva enlatada, emparedados de atún, batidos de soya. Lo que estuviera al alcance de mi bolsillo y de mi propio tiempo.

Nunca creí que podría llegar a gustarme la sensación de piel revestida de sudor, el aroma al cuerpo. No era excitación exactamente, aprendía a disfrutar el grado de calor del cuerpo. Con todo, no me sentía preparado para ir más allá de la hebilla del pantalón.

Llegaba tarde a casa. Por la mañana, a veces mamá quería saber dónde había estado. «En casa de un amigo», decía. Me atenazaba un sentimiento de culpa que a veces confundía con nostalgia. Pero, ¿acaso Akira no era mi amigo? ¿O dado todo lo que había pasado, debería tratarlo como algo más? No me daban miedo las etiquetas, pero yo estaba seguro de que aún no llegábamos a ellas, y por tanto, no me era merecido usarlas. Esos días pensaba en Kuro. Me preguntaba: «Dónde estarás. Y si estuvieras aquí, ¿al menos a ti te lo habría preguntado?» Quería pensar de que, a Kuro, le hubiese hablado de Akira.

El demo era un proyecto muy importante para mí. Tenía aquella idea de videojuego rondando en mi cabeza hacía tiempo. Luego de oír aquella melodía que Akira compuso debido a mí, me preguntaba si mi demo lo inspiraría lo suficiente para crear algo.

Más que querer que Akira musicalizara mi proyecto, me preguntaba si por sí solo mi proyecto tendría el poder de inspirar a Akira. En resumen: si valía la pena.

Lo llamé pasado la medianoche. Me respondió casi enseguida.

 _—No viniste hoy_ —dijo de entrada.

—No pude. Acabo de terminar mi demo.

— _No era un reproche, no hace falta que te justifiques de esa manera_.

 _—_ Ya sé, no me estaba justificando, solo quería que lo supieras. ¿Qué harás mañana? Me gustaría enseñártelo. Tendré libre todo el día.

— _Puedes venir antes o después de mi ensayo en el teatro. Oye, tengo entradas gratis, ¿quieres una?_

Le dije que sí. Tuve la sospecha de que cambiaba de tema y eso acentuó una inseguridad que me era ajena. Decidí que iría temprano en la mañana. Si acaso mi demo no le transmitía nada, tendría toda la tarde para solucionar aquello que estaba mal. Me vestí con los _jeans_ rasgados en mis rodillas, y en el camino a la residencia, pasé a comprar dos pares de pasteles de manzanas. Le dejé uno al guardia, quien leía el periódico. Para entonces ya me había convertido en una visita recurrente.

—¿Algo bueno? —pregunté señalando su periódico.

—No, solo tragedias. Usted sabe cómo es este país.

Me enfilé por el camino que subía la colina hasta la residencia, pasando por la gran pileta, a esas horas de la mañana en mantención. En recepción le entregué otra tarta al mayordomo. Ya no se tomaban la molestia de anotar mis datos. Esa vez, sin embargo, el mayordomo me retuvo un momento.

—El joven Kunimi acaba de regresar —me informó.

—¿Regresar?

—Pasó la noche fuera. Ni siquiera avisó. Nosotros preferimos que nos digan cuando pernoctan fuera de _Presto_ , para no preocuparnos. Usted entiende. No podemos imponer un toque de queda. Solo se pide que se nos informe, y ya está.

No sabía por qué me decía todas esas cosas, y me vi urgido a disculparme. Luego subí los escalones de dos en dos, casi corriendo. Akira me abrió la puerta con expresión de sorpresa. Evidentemente, no me hacía tan temprano.

—No pasaste la noche aquí, ¿o sí?

No sé qué esperaba tras decir aquello. Akira, totalmente fuera de tono, no supo en un principio cómo reaccionar a ello. Se puso a la defensiva

—¿Cómo sabes? Ya veo, tienes tus espías.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No dormiste aquí?

—Porque me abandonaste.

—No. No lo hice.

—Pero yo creí que lo hiciste.

—Ayer dijiste que no era un reproche. ¿Lo era? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por llamarte tarde?

—Por supuesto que no. —Mentía, bien sabía que mentía. Lo miré incrédulo, esperando su explicación. Él se revolvió el cabello. Sin cerrar la puerta, regresó a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, con el rostro oculto tras las manos. Me apoyé en umbral de la puerta—. Lo siento, ahhh, qué vergüenza. Es solo… yo no… no estoy acostumbrado a esto, Kenma.

—¿A qué?

Akira presionó con más fuerza los dedos sobre su rostro, hasta el punto en que sus yemas perdieron su color, mientras tras de ellas, su rostro apenas expuesto enrojecía como fierro al fuego. Entonces lo supe. Era porque todavía no nos acostábamos. Entré a la habitación solo para dejar sobre la mesita de café la vianda con la tarta para Akira, una copia de mi demo.

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Akira todavía oculto tras sus manos, me dijo:

—Aguarda. No me dijiste qué puesto prefieres para el teatro. ¿Un palco estará bien?

—No, un palco no.

Cerré tras de mí sin sonreír, yo y la tarta de manzana que sobraba para mí.

¿Habíamos peleado?

Escuche los pasos de Akira correr hasta la puerta, girar el pomo, luego abrirla. Miré hacia atrás. La cabeza de Akira, todavía roja, asomaba hacia el corredor, y su cabello caía lacio por uno de sus costados. Me acomodé la bandolera y bajé los escalones, esta vez de uno en uno, confundido.

Si no había sido una pelea, ¿qué habrá sido? No sé por qué me animé a llamar a Kei. Era temprano todavía, y Kei, liberado de los estudios, no despertaba hasta las dos de la tarde. Pero me respondió, con la voz animada de quien lleva varias horas despierto y sumergido en alguna rutina.

—Solo quería saber de ti —admití—, no te llamo por nada en concreto.

Me hacía tanta falta Kuro. Llegaba un punto en que no comprendía mis sentimientos, que se contradecían unos con otros. Kei me recordaba todo lo que Kuro significó alguna vez para mí.

— _Kenma, hola, qué sorpresa. Nadie me había llamado._

—Ya ves que yo no soy nadie. Cómo has estado.

 _—Oye, creo que eres la persona que necesito en estos momentos._

—¿Ah, sí?

— _Tengo que hacer una cosa, pero solo no podría. ¿Me harías el favor de venir a Miyagi uno de estos días? No tiene que ser luego, pero…_

—Sí, claro. Estoy libre de exámenes. Acabo de terminar mi demo.

 _—Al fin lo has terminado. Entonces tráelo contigo, que me gustaría jugarlo._

Le comprometí a ir al día siguiente hasta Miyagi. No se lo dije a Akira.

* * *

Apreciación #9: lo que mejor marida con una tarde de vino tinto y quesos, es un poco de tango.


	10. X

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **X**

Kei ya estaba en la estación de Karasuno cuando me apeé del tren. Lo encontré leyendo una novela gastada de tapas negras, lamiendo su pulgar para pasar página. Me pareció diferente respecto a la última vez, y de hecho, se veía distinto: llevaba el cabello cortado casi al ras, un nuevo par de gafas de cristales ovales, sin marco, y un atuendo _outdoor_ que no le conocía, pero no solo se trataba de un cambio en su físico. Lo llamé a la distancia agitando un brazo. Kei alzó el cuello y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, en señal de sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaban. Alguna clase de transformación se había gestado en su interior que le dulcificaba la expresión y que me instó a correr hasta su encuentro e, incapaz de controlarme, salté a abrazarlo.

—¡Qué pasa contigo!

—Te extrañaba. No seas pesado. Déjame acariciar tu cabeza.

Me enseñó la coronilla. Se sentía suave y me hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Mis dedos rozaron, sin querer, su larga cicatriz.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. —Con un gesto delicado, Kei atrapó mi mano entre las suyas para volver a posar mis yemas sobre su herida— De eso se trata, precisamente.

Bajo su cabello corto se alcanzaba a distinguir el curso zigzagueante de la herida, larga como un río, que se extendía sumergiendo la piel en una grieta arrugada, blanca como un papel, hasta llegar a la sien izquierda, asomándose sin discreción por el rostro. Absorbí su tacto rugoso en mis dedos, sobrecogido por la fuerza que emanaba de aquella herida.

Me separé de Kei y acomodé mi bandolera al hombro. Mi mentón tembló de la emoción contenida. Él guardó su libro en la mochila que cargaba. Vi que se trataba de un libro de Zweig. Con un ademán, Kei me indicó que lo siguiera.

No sabía dónde nos dirigíamos, tampoco hice preguntas al respecto. Abordamos un autobús interurbano que nos dejó a las afuera del pueblo, y seguimos caminando por la carretera asfaltada varios metros, hasta que apareció un camino de tierra que se abría paso en el bosque. Nos introdujimos por allí.

En el trayecto hablábamos de su vida en Karasuno.

—He vuelto a hacer deporte, y también he conseguido un trabajo, en una pescadería local. Es bastante desagradable. Ninguna de estas cosas las he decidido por cuenta propia, pero si mis padres me están pagando un terapeuta, lo mínimo es que siga sus indicaciones.

—Tiene sentido.

—Terapeuta-san dice que me hará bien volver al deporte, tener un empleo, y adoptar una mascota, así que he hecho todo eso.

—¿Por qué una pescadería? Te hacía más en una tienda de vinilos, una librería de viejo.

Kei se encogió de hombros. Destapó la cantimplora y observó al interior de esta, como si allí se encontrase la respuesta.

—Los dueños de aquella pescadería son amigos de mis padres y no me pidieron currículo. El pescado llega desde de la costa a las siete de la mañana. Hay que recibirlo, inventariarlo, filetearlo, y es bastante tedioso, pero se aprende mucho de cuchillos.

—¿Qué deporte estás practicando? ¿Vóleibol?

Tsukishima movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No creo ser capaz. No todavía… —Extendió un brazo y abrió y cerró el puño, como tanteando las articulaciones—. Todavía no recupero la fuerza del todo. No, estoy andando en patines.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tú? —Se me hizo una imagen muy graciosa.

—La hija de los dueños de la pescadería es instructora de patinaje…

—¿Y tu mascota? No me digas que es un pescado o algo así.

—Es un conejo.

—Ah, ya.

—Un día que iba a la pescadería…

—Sabía que mencionarías a la pescadería.

—No te burles —dijo también contagiado de mi risa—, es todo mi mundo por ahora. _Uff_ , qué deprimente sonó aquello…

—No te derrumbes ahora, ibas muy bien. Entonces, «de camino a la pescadería…»

—De camino a la pescadería apareció una mujer que vendía un conejo. Parecía necesitada de dinero y al final acabé comprándolo. No pude resistirlo. Míralo, tiene la cara manchada. Le he bautizado _Pecas_.

— _Pecas_ …

Me enseñó fotos del teléfono. Era el conejo más grande y gordo que haya visto en la vida, de color blancuzco, cuyo rostro y parte de la espalda se encontraba llena de manchas irregulares de color caramelo, que se asemejaban a pecas. De reojo observé cómo sus labios fuertemente apretados formaban una línea larga. «Cómo habrías de resistirte, Kei», me habría gustado decirle.

El camino serpenteaba por entre medio del bosque, siguiendo los contornos de los árboles más gruesos. En el pasado junto a Kuro y Kei los tres fuimos varias veces de excursión a los bosques. A Kuro le gustaba mucho hacer senderismo, pero no sabía que también era gusto de Kei. Me sorprendió porque Kei no parecía ese tipo de persona.

El camino empezó a empinarse y cada vez se hacía más difícil. En un momento dejamos de hablarnos. Por mi parte, necesitaba guardar oxígeno. Kei me dejó su cantimplora.

Después de otra media hora de subida eterna llegamos por fin a un mirador. Estábamos muy cerca de la cima y el viento allí arriba era refrescante. Frente a nuestros ojos unas águilas danzaban en el aire. Se lo señalé a Kei. Él sacó una cámara de su mochila y luego de tomar varias fotos, dejó la cámara colgando de su cuello, como los profesionales.

Contra la roca desnuda de la montaña que habíamos ascendido, había allí construido una especie de tarima, un poco ancha para ser considerada un asiento, pero que no parecía cumplir otro propósito. Kei se subió de un salto y dejó descansar la espalda contra la roca. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logré sentarme a su lado.

—¿Te gusta la fotografía, Kenma?

—No lo sé.

—Yo nunca había pensado en ella como pasatiempo. No podía entender esa idea de «capturar el momento». Lo veía por el lado práctico. —Pareció que agregaría algo más, pero cambió el tema por completo—. ¿Tenías con Kuroo-san algo como un «refugio secreto»? Ese tipo de lugar que conocen pocas personas y al cual acudes en ocasiones importantes.

Observé a mi alrededor.

—Este sitio era tu refugio secreto, ¿cierto? Tuyo y…

Kei asintió.

—La primera vez que vine aquí con Yamaguchi, nos trajo Akiteru. Desde entonces, Yamaguchi y yo regresamos muchas veces a contarnos secretos a este sitio.

Los de _Pecas_ había sido una cosa. Volver a oír el nombre de Yamaguchi de labios de Kei, con aquella naturalidad reflejada en sus hombros relajadas, y la cicatriz asomándosele por la sien, me sobrecogió. Le pedí que siguiera hablando.

—No recuerdo exactamente cómo inició la tradición. Yamaguchi decía que aquello que se comparte en un bosque, lo hace crecer. Nos sentíamos como unos jardineros. No, más que eso. Como una especie de espíritus del bosque.

»Cuando íbamos en nuestro último año de preparatoria, después de clasificar a los nacionales, le pedí a Yamaguchi que viniéramos aquí. Sabía que no era el momento, pero aun así le conté todo lo de Kuroo-san. Él sospechaba que algo me sucedía, porque me comportaba taciturno y ausente, pero yo me negaba a contárselo. En realidad, me negaba a admitirlo. No porque fuese un hombre, no se trataba de eso. Yo pensaba que estaría por sobre todo sentimiento. Que las emociones no nublarían mi razón, jamás… he sido muy ingenuo. En realidad, soy mucho más emocional y menos racional de lo que aparento.

»Al clasificar a los nacionales todos estaban tan felices… Me acuerdo que Yamaguchi me abrazó y yo caí en cuenta que mi negación nos había distanciado, y que lo había echado de menos, aún teniéndolo a mi lado. Le dije: "está bien, vamos al bosque y te lo explico todo".

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gustaba Kuro desde antes de la universidad?

Kei sacó un cortapluma de su bolsillo y extendió la cuchilla. Examinó el filo de la hoja con cuidado.

—Me gustó casi desde el primer día que lo conocí… Es un poco tonto, pero…

Una lágrima le bajó por su mejilla y cayó en la hoja de la cuchilla. Se paró sobre la tarima y, contra la fría roca de la montaña, blandió la cortapluma, rayando sobre la superficie, lo que parecía un obituario.

Yamaguchi Tadashi  
(199X — 201X)  
Amigo, el bosque crecerá más ahora que vendré a hablarle de ti

—Creo que le hubiera gustado que dejaran sus cenizas aquí. Su familia no sabía nada de este sitio, y cuando yo recuperé la consciencia, ya no había nada que hacer. Nunca le dije adiós…

Le temblaba el labio, a mí también. Yo lo miraba desde abajo, sentado en el borde del ancho tablón. Kei, de pie a la pared de la montaña, repasó los ideogramas varias veces con la cuchilla hasta que se grabaron en profundidad sobre la roca fría.

.

.

El accidente. Kei no quería seguir en aquella fiesta y Yamaguchi se ofreció a llevarlo de regreso a casa, todo se resume en eso. Siempre pienso esas cosas que todos piensan en estos casos: ¿y si los hubiera retenido unos cinco minutos más? ¿Unos cinco minutos menos? Salieron en el momento preciso, y el destino se decidió en un instante.

Yamaguchi no era mal conductor, pero chocó con otro vehículo y concluyó así su vida. A Kei se le abrió la cabeza, y se le cerraron los ojos por casi todo un mes. Cuando despertó, ya se habían sanado la mayoría de sus costillas fracturadas, pero tenía inmovilizado gran parte de su lado derecho del cuerpo. Le dijeron que era una secuela post-traumática. Le dijeron que le llevaría años volver a caminar sin necesidad de muletas. Por último, le dijeron que se había quedado sin un mejor amigo.

Kei nunca quiso hablar del accidente. No recordaba, ni quería que le pusieran al día con los detalles. Puso toda su fuerza en rehabilitarse, superando las expectativas con creces. Lo llamaron «un milagro». La lesión de las costillas se sanó sin secuelas, recuperó la movilidad del brazo y parte de su sensibilidad, sin embargo, no pudo seguir jugando vóleibol al nivel que lo practicaba. No pareció lamentarlo.

Lo único visible de aquel día fue aquella cicatriz en la cabeza que se esmeró en ocultar tras un largo flequillo. Y al ocultarla, fue como si se ocultara así mismo lo más dramático de su vida. Una vez le dieron el alta médica, Kei regresó a Tokio para no regresar a Sendai. Le cambió la personalidad. No volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Yamaguchi, como si nunca hubiese existido. Y empezó su descenso gravitante igual que una cuenta regresiva.

Allí estaba Kei, con su cabeza rapada que dejaba a vista la profundidad de su cicatriz, grabando en piedra aquel nombre que no pudo borrar de su cabeza. La marca del dolor de su corazón a luz vista.

Le sacó una fotografía al obituario. Me dijo:

—Todavía me queda otro sitio al que ir.

Luego, me sacó una fotografía, a mí.

.

.

Desandamos el camino hasta la carretera. Cogimos el interurbano de regreso a Karasuno, y acompañé a Kei a visitar la tumba de Yamaguchi. Era la primera vez que Kei la visitaba. En la entrada compramos un arreglo de flores que dejamos sobre la tumba. Kei añadió a ellas una figurita de dinosaurio que guardaba en su mochila.

Ambos juntamos nuestras manos y oramos los viejos rezos para estos casos. Añadió Kei:

—Perdóname, Yamaguchi, por haberte encerrado todo este tiempo. Por favor, sé libre. No te preocupes más por mí y gracias por tu amistad. Nunca me ha sido fácil congeniar con otros, y ahora es mucho más difícil sin ti. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. Otros me han estado ayudando mucho. Siempre pensaré que es injusto, pero… por favor, sé libre.

Tomó asiento junto a la tumba y luego me miró. Me senté de rodillas frente a él.

—Nunca me dijiste cómo terminaba tu historia. Cómo reaccionó Yamaguchi cuando supo que te gustaba Kuro.

—Ah, bueno… Pegó un grito descomunal, por supuesto. Se burló de mí al menos media hora—recordó con una sonrisa, acariciando la tumba mientras hablaba—. De verdad, no dejó de reírse por semanas, menudo amigo.

»Me acusó de superficial, que siempre había sospechado que yo solo podía enamorarme de gente guapa. Me obligó a contarle toda la historia, de principio a fin, pero no tenía ninguna historia que contar. Tenía razón: lo vi y me gustó porque era guapo. Intenté que no me gustara más, intenté ser lo más distante posible, pero no pude, porque a medida que lo conocía, descubría que Kuroo-san no era solo un chico guapo.

—¿De verdad te gustaba de hace tanto tiempo?

Kei se encogió de hombro.

—Intenté ser distante, lo prometo… fue una pésima estrategia.

—Y aun así viniste a estudiar a Tokio.

—Ya sé. Fue plan de Yamaguchi, dijo que, si no me venía a estudiar a Tokio, le contaría toda la verdad a Hinata y a Kageyama. No me dejó opción. ¿Te imaginas? Habría sido como mi muerte social… claro que al final todo el mundo lo acabó por descubrir y a nadie le importó una rosca.

—Sin embargo —insistí—, nunca me dio la impresión de que Kuro te gustase. No desde el principio, al menos.

—Déjalo, Kenma. Soy complicado. Ya debes darte cuenta que soy complicado. Cuando llegué a Tokio, Kuroo-san era tan obvio en sus intenciones que me desconcertaba. Llamaba a Yamaguchi, le decía: «¡No se puede ser tan obvio!» Y eso me cortaba. En fin…

—Extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya —confesé.

—Yo también la extrañaba.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sientes por Kuro?

—Bueno… lo guapo no se lo puede quitar nadie, por desgracia. ¿Todavía me gusta? Sí. ¿Lo intentaría de nuevo? No, nunca. Nos hicimos mucho daño para el final. Yo mismo le infligí mucho daño, hasta el punto de hacerlo irreparable. Siento que destruí la mejor parte de Kuroo-san, la eché a perder. Algo que me ha enseñado la vida es que a cada herida queda el resabio de una cicatriz, y yo acabé cercenando nuestra relación por completo. Fui yo. Yo lo causé todo.

Al decirlo, raspó su cuero cabelludo con los dedos, siguiendo el surco de su herida. Me miró a través de los cristales de sus gafas ovaladas.

—Nadie me lo ha querido decir, pero creo saber qué le sucedió a Kuroo-san. Se fue, ¿cierto? Dejó sus cosas y se marchó, igual que su madre.

—Dejó sus cosas, sí.

—Eso quiere decir que no nos volveremos a ver, nunca más.

No quise preguntarle cómo lo sabía. De todas maneras, fue su novio. Compartieron noches juntas, se compartieron la vida. Ese fue el grado que alcanzaron los años que duraron. Yo solo supe lo de la madre de Kuro cuando a su hijo se le ocurrió seguirle los pasos. Kei ya conocía la historia, y quizá se esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Pensé en Akira. Era obvio que todavía me ocultaba muchas cosas.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes más a futuro, Kei?

—Veré mis opciones en la facultad. Si no me expulsan, me gustaría terminar la carrera. Si me expulsan… no lo sé. Ojalá no lo hagan.

Acarició el concreto de la lápida una vez más antes de despedirse, y luego sacó una fotografía con las flores sobre la tumba y el dinosaurio asomando entre ellos. Su rostro acusaba esa paz que emana tras una reconciliación. No tanto con Yamaguchi, sino con él mismo.

—Gracias por venir, Kenma.

—No, gracias a ti. Por darme el privilegio de saber que cuentas conmigo.

* * *

Apreciación #10: cuando escucho la sinfonía inconclusa de Shubert, siento que algo se me completa en el alma.


	11. XI

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **XI**

Kei dejó la capital para volver a vivir en la casa paterna y, de una vez por todas, sanarse. Cuando lo vi, me pareció que iba en buen camino, y me embargó una genuina alegría ajena al verlo más repuesto. Todavía, se notaba, que cargaba un gran peso a su espalda. Pero ya no temía en pedir ayuda, ni en sentarse un momento a reposar y recuperar energías.

Luego de visitar la tumba de Yamaguchi regresamos a la casa paterna de los Tsukishima. Era la segunda vez que ponía un pie en aquella casa, y seguía sobrecogiéndome, por su inmensidad. Esa misma casa en Tokio costaría un dineral. No eran solo los metros construidos, que también. Eran sus dos patios, por delante y por detrás, en perfecto estado, donde se erigían con elegancia árboles enormes y añosos cuyas ramas sobresalían de los muros. Aunque la construcción era de estilo japonés, los _shoji_ no eran de papel, sino unos modernos y termolaminados que trataban de evocar la arquitectura de antaño. El _engawa_ era una maravilla arquitectónica, y debía ser exquisito para escapar del calor del verano, porque le llegaba el frescor de una enorme higuera plantada justo delante de ella.

La primera vez que entré en aquella casa, Kei todavía era novio de Kuroo y a Yamaguchi le quedaban días de vida. Un extraño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al subir los escalones, uno en uno, y recordar la espalda de Yamaguchi delante de mí, guiándome el camino hasta la habitación de Kei.

No recuerdo de qué me hablaría aquella vez. Era una persona con buena disposición, seguidor de películas _overseas_ y ávido lector de comics de superhéroes. Su sinceridad era real; su sonrisa, una sorpresa. No éramos personas especialmente cercanas, pero las veces que nos veíamos, pensaba: «¡Qué agradable sujeto!». Nunca se lo dije. Es imposible saber cuándo nos abandonará una persona, y hasta que no se van, no pensamos en todas aquellas cosas que se pudieron haber dicho.

La espalda de Kei era más estrecha que la de Yamaguchi. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, que le llegaba a la altura de su oreja. Sentí la sombra de la incertidumbre sobre mí.

—Te quiero Kei —se me escapó de los labios. No me sentí avergonzado por decirlo, y decidí empoderarse de aquel sentimiento—. Es cierto, y lo repito: te quiero muchísimo.

Mi declaración lo tomo desprevenido. Su frente adquirió un tono granate muy intenso.

—Sabes que no soporto las muestras de afecto y se te ocurre decirme una tontería de ese tamaño.

—Porque te quiero. Es que jamás te lo digo, y no puede ser eso.

Quise agregar de que a Kuro nunca se lo dije, pero las palabras murieron en mis labios y al final escapó un suspiro de ellos. Kei dibujó una sonrisa. Se hizo a un lado para dejarme paso a su dormitorio.

Era una habitación con piso de tatami y un gran ventanal. Las repisas, que tiempo atrás soportaron sus _mangas_ , estaban vacías y libres de polvo, y sobre su mesita de noche se alineaban los frasquitos de los antidepresivos más sus vitaminas. También había un paquete de tabaco y papelillos; el cenicero reposaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana abierta, sin cenizas ni colillas, completamente limpio. Se sentía el calor húmedo de agosto. Pensé que lo primero que haría Kei sería liarse un par, pero en lugar de ello encendió el computador.

—Enséñame ese videojuego tuyo… A menos que sea uno de citas. Si es un juego de citas, no me interesa para nada.

De la bandolera saqué un cd. Kei desactivó los auriculares, encendió la barra de sonido, y luego desplegó un piso que cedió para mí. No corrió a buscar cigarros en ningún momento.

—Háblame de tu famoso demo. Nunca me has querido contar de tu proyecto.

Me quedé callado. En realidad, siempre había querido hablarle, a él y a Kuroo, de aquel proyecto. Solo que ellos estaban preocupados de otras cosas, y me pareció una frivolidad de mi parte.

Mi demo era un videojuego en primera persona construido a modo de RPG de aventura. Era una idea que venía desarrollando desde preparatoria. Por entonces me acosaba un sueño recurrente, en que me perdía en una ciudad en forma de laberinto, atestada de personas. Al principio la pesadilla me agobiaba, porque yo debía llegar a un determinado lugar, y siempre que creía ir en la dirección correcta, descubría que había estado caminando en círculos. O que, a pocos metros de llegar a mi destino, una turba de gente me hacía retroceder hasta el punto de partida. Esa multitud de gente acrecentaba mi sentimiento de fobia social, y aquellas noches despertaba bañado en sudor.

Cierta vez, de alguna manera, al hallarme en aquella ciudad de pesadilla, tomé consciencia de mí mismo y caí en cuenta de que se trataba de otro sueño más. Me dije «no de nuevo» y traté de soportarlo lo mejor que pude. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel lugar, que se podía decir que lo conocía de memoria, y consciente de que no era el mundo real, me empoderé de la ciudad: ya no podía dañarme más. No me era posible cambiar el laberinto, y seguía albergando la sensación de que debía hallar algo aunque no sabía qué. Pero ya no podía perderme en aquel lugar. Podía dejar marcas en las puertas a modo de referencia, podía entrar a las construcciones que quería arguyendo de que yo era el arquitecto de la ciudad (psicológicamente hablando lo era), y podía hacer las cosas más descabelladas, las más imposibles en el mundo real. Así, mientras exploraba mi ciudad, me dedicaba a pasear caminando boca abajo como si la gravedad no existiese, atravesaba paredes cual fantasma, o llamaba a un pterodáctilo mascota para sobrevolar la ciudad, a quién bauticé _Agallas_ , en honor a mi amigo Tora, fanático de aquella palabra.

Cuando se lo comenté a Kuroo, dijo que era lo más raro que había hecho en mi vida, y eso era ya mucho decir considerando lo raro que era yo de natural. Le repliqué que no. Si había un epítome de normalidad, ese sin dudas era yo. Insistió que sí. Me dio muchos argumentos de por qué yo era el perfecto caso de persona excéntrica y extravagante. Enojado, decidí contarle mi sueño a Tora.

Pero Tora tenía el cerebro de un molusco, y salvo el detalle del nombre de mi mascota Pterodáctilo (coincidiendo conmigo de que _Agallas_ era un nombre que le iba como anillo al dedo a cualquier reptil alado) no entendió de qué le hablaba. Fastidiado con todo el puto mundo, le dibujé un garabato de mi ciudad laberinto en mi croquera. Fukunaga, que también estaba allí, quedó muy sorprendido, y quiso saber más de aquella ciudad. Empezó a hacer pregunta tras pregunta, pero yo no tenía todas las respuestas. ¿Por qué no tenía todas las respuestas? Una cosa llevó a otra, y junto a Fukunaga acabamos creando una historia onírica muy compleja, llena de escenarios, de personajes, y mucha aventura de por medio. Dibujé los distintos escenarios en mi croquera, y con el tiempo se agregaron pasadizos secretos, artefactos, explosivos, y monstruos tan descabellados como loquísimos. Después de vóleibol, o a veces antes de las prácticas, los dos sacábamos nuestras croqueras y compartíamos nuevas ideas. Kuroo rodaba los ojos. Tora seguía sin entender la historia y yo ya no se la explicaba.

—Tienes que escribir esta novela —le pedí a Fukunaga, después de la ceremonia de graduación—, solo tú puedes hacerlo. He leído las cosas que has escrito y sé que tienes la habilidad para lograrlo.

—No —negó, muy categórico—, este no es mi género, además la idea es prácticamente tuya. De escribirlo, quedaría introspectivo y nada visual y perdería toda su esencia. Es una historia de croquera. Debería ser película. Quizá un _anime_. No, no me lo pidas. Debería ser un videojuego.

Yo por entonces confiaba que lo mío era el servicio social, aún así continué dibujando en mi croquera. Cuando le confesé a Fukunaga que dejaría la carrera, me dijo:

—Eso está bien. ¿Ahora llevarás a cabo tu sueño?

Quizá con «sueño» quería decir que elegiría esta vez una carrera afín a mí. Yo interpreté «sueño» como «sueño»: el proyecto guardado en las hojas de la croquera.

—Sí, tienes razón. Llevaré cabo el sueño. Lo haré real.

La ciudad laberinto era uno de los tantos escenarios del videojuego que provisoriamente intitulé _Pesadilla Onírica_. Al tratarse de un demo, solo era un esbozo de lo que podía llegar a ser. La trama era la siguiente: una nueva tecnología permitía a psicólogos ingresar en el subconsciente de sus pacientes para intervenir activamente en sus sueños, logrando así erradicar fobias, modificar la personalidad, y superar traumas del pasado. El señor F. necesitaba curarse de sus crisis de pánico que iban en aumento y que podían acarrearle problemas en el trabajo. El juego consistía en ingresar a los sueños del señor F. y encontrar pistas sobre el origen de su neurosis, sin sobrepasar un determinado intervalo de tiempo. A medida que se avanza en la aventura y los sueños cambiaban, el jugador aprendía habilidades útiles para etapas venideras, y según los resultados obtenidos, se abrían nuevas rutas, con distintos finales.

Para efectos del demo, diseñé una introducción donde se explicaba quién era el señor F. y esta nueva tecnología que permitía ingresar a los sueños. El primer nivel del sueño abría en un ambiente o escenario que llamé _bosque orgánico_ : una especie de bosque, donde en lugar de árboles se elevaban glándulas viscosas similares a alveolos, pegajosas y palpitantes, recorridos por ventosidades e invadidos por enredaderas negras que percibían los movimientos a su alrededor. Era una imagen visual muy grotesca, y al mismo tiempo, muy bella, por los detalles en ella.

La primera misión consistía en encontrar al señor F. en aquella pesadilla corporal. El rostro del señor F. aparecía y reaparecía en los troncos blancos de los alveolos, pero las enredaderas trataban de atacar al jugador. Aparecían además todo tipo de alimañas que buscaban maneras de interferir, de restar tiempo, y de causar tal daño hasta hacerte despertar, y por tanto, perder la misión.

Luego de encontrar y rescatar al señor F. en el rango de tiempo establecido, el escenario cambiaba a un salón de té de proporciones gigantescas, con terrones de azúcar del tamaño de personas, y personas con tamaño de edificios, quienes producían corrientes de aire al hablar, terremotos al caminar e inundaciones cada vez que derramaban sus tazas de té. En los distintos tazones y vasos del tamaño de piscinas, se reflejaban los rostros de personas de la vida del señor F. El señor F., no se sabía por qué razón, buscaba a su hermana. Había que encontrar la taza donde se reflejaba el rostro de aquella persona.

Al conseguir hallar la taza correcta, con todas las dificultades que proponía el nivel, uno debía sumergirse en ella, para pasar al siguiente escenario: un mundo submarino. Hasta allí llegaba el demo, pero mi idea era luego expandirlo y convertirlo en un proyecto. A medida que se avanzaba en la historia se descubrirían los principios de una conspiración, y que la neurosis se le había trasplantado al señor F. para lograr destituirlo de su puesto de trabajo —era el presidente de una corporación farmacéutica—, pero algo saldría mal, la conspiración asesinaría al señor F. estando en su tratamiento de sueño, y su pesadilla onírica acabaría desbordando el mundo del subconsciente para infiltrarse en la realidad. Tenía diseñado muchos escenarios, entre ellos un laberinto de espejos (que daba la sensación de ser un juego en segunda persona), un mundo de gravedad invertida, un carnaval atestado de gente, una fosa submarina en la que no se veía nada, una guerra de comida, y por supuesto, la ciudad laberinto. El orden de los sueños se vería alterado dependiendo de las rutas elegidas, y había una ruta en que el señor F no moría pero quedaba en un estado de coma donde todo el sueño se volvía en un enemigo que trataba de destruir al jugador. En fin, una idea loquísima.

—Después que termines de jugar te explicaré bien en qué consiste, y tú me dirás si vale o no.

Kei era un buen _gamer_ que hace tiempo no tomaba el teclado. Tras la introducción del demo, me miró consternado.

—Kenma, ¿tú hiciste estas gráficas?

—Si te mueves un poco a la derecha, te llegará el sol en el rostro.

—Si alguna vez dudé de tus habilidades artísticas, te pido perdón de rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó hacer esto?

—Un año de ojeras perpetuas, más o menos.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Estabas un poco zombie ¿no? Yo también estaba zombie esa temporada.

Como se le acabó el límite de tiempo antes de hallar al señor F., Kei volvió a intentarlo. No fumó en ningún momento.

.

.

El plan era pasar la noche en casa de los Tsukishima y al día siguiente regresar a Tokio. Akira se presentaría en el teatro y, si no me aparecía, presentía que nuestras dos semanas de romance serían archivadas para siempre. Siendo honesto, no quería eso. Solo que no sabía cómo disculparme. Trataba de no obsesionarme ni pensar en ello. Lo resolvería en su debido tiempo.

No consideré adecuado hablarle a Kei de mi relación con Akira. No por pudor. Simplemente, sentía que no correspondía. Kei estaba dejando atrás su pasado con Kuro, estaba superando la pérdida de Yamaguchi, y yo no podía tener tan poco criterio como para endilgarle mis asuntos. Durante la cena con sus padres, Akira me envió un mensaje, y luego otro, y otro más. Dejé mi teléfono en silencio y me disculpé. Usé el comodín Taketora y dije que era culpa de mi amigo más primitivo, que necesitaba una ayuda en su computadora. Me levanté de la mesa y salí al _engawa._

Akira (19:18): Ya lo sé, ha sido toda mi culpa.  
Akira (19:18): Te extraño, ¿dónde estás?  
Akira (19:18): Te extraño, ¿vendrás hoy? ¿Irás mañana al teatro?  
Akira (19:19): Te extraño. Veámonos hoy y mañana.  
Akira (19:19): Te extraño.

Lo llamé. Corté antes que diera tono y regresé a la mesa.

En la noche, con el futón de visita desplegado junto a la cama, Kei encendió el primer cigarro de todo el día. Me dijo:

—Se supone que lo dejaré en tres meses. Me he impuesto una cuota de tres cigarrillos diarios, y luego serán dos, y luego solo uno. Ha sido bastante bueno para mis finanzas. ¿Quieres uno?

—Por favor.

Lo escuchaba hablar. Encendí el cigarro que me hubo regalado y me senté junto a él y la ventana.

—Sigues en contacto con Kunimi, ¿cierto?

Y luego añadió:

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—Por favor, no te burles de mi inteligencia. Podré haber reprobado todas las asignaturas de mi carrera, pero no te burles de mi inteligencia.

—¿Viste en mi teléfono, cierto?

—No fue a propósito. Tu teléfono no dejaba de zumbar durante la cena. No sé por qué sigues en contacto con Kunimi, francamente.

Mi sonrojo lo dijo todo. Traté de huir a su mirada. Kei conocía mi expediente romántico, que era igual a cero. Entonces comprendí que no era por consideración a Kei que no quería hablarle de Kunimi. Era por compasión hacia mí mismo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ustedes están o no están?

Asentí apenas. Kei chasqueó la lengua.

—Siempre lo mismo con Kunimi, no puede conformarse con nada. Ya tiene novio, ¿sabías?

—¿Cómo?

—Te lo dije, estoy seguro que te lo dije.

—No me lo dijiste. ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te confié que engañaría a Kuroo-san con Kunimi, y te pedí que le hicieras llegar el rumor.

Me quedé de hielo. No me acordaba. Pero aún de ser así, no parecía cierto. Habían pasado dos semanas de relación entre Kunimi y yo sin indicios de una tercera persona entre ambos. No es posible para mí equivocarme tanto.

—Seguro terminó con esa persona.

—No lo creo. Kunimi nunca termina con esa persona.

—¿Quién?

—Se llama Hanamaki.

—¿Quién? —insistí.

—Es un chico un poco mayor que Kunimi, cuya familia entera está dedicada a la promoción de la música. Su padre es profesor de conservatorio y además director de la orquesta juvenil de Sendai, y su madre fundó una empresa disquera y organiza constantemente eventos y cosas de ese tipo. Entiendo que Hanamaki es musicólogo o algo así. Gracias a la familia Hanamaki que Kunimi obtuvo una beca para el conservatorio, y luego la beca para especializarse en el extranjero. Muchas audiciones también las ha obtenido de esa manera. No dudo de su talento, pero estar con Hanamaki le ha reportado sus beneficios.

Me quedé callado. Preguntar «¿Quién?» por tercera vez no aclararía nada.

Hanamaki. Conocía ese nombre, lo tenía anotado en el celular. En esa conversación tan extensa que nos mandamos por mensajes, la noche que Kei volvió a Sendai, Akira lo había mencionado como parte de una obligación sin importancia. En su momento releí tantas veces aquella conversación que podía recordar ese nombre, aparentemente sin importancia.

Busqué el mensaje en mi teléfono, pero al abrir la aplicación, vi nuevos mensajes de Akira.

Akira (19:20): Por favor, ¿vas a evadirme todo el día?

Akira (19:45): Está bien, iré a tu casa  
Akira (19:46): Iré a buscarte, no te enojes conmigo.

Kenma (22:22): fantasma, ni siquiera sabes donde vivo.

Miré a Kei.

—Bueno, quizá sí que rompieron esta vez…

Sentía una presión en mi garganta. Busqué «Hanamaki» en la conversación con Akira. Me arrojó dos resultados.

 _Regresaré a Tokio. Me alojaré en una habitación que han gestionado para mí, en una residencia de músicos, porque se me hace terrible eso de seguir abusando del sofá de **Hanamaki** y no tener dónde ensayar. Supongo que cenaré con **Hanamaki** una última vez, lo invitaré a una cafetería francesa como agradecimiento._

Me gustaba eso de «Última vez». Me dije que sí, que definitivamente habían terminado Kunimi y ese tal Hanamaki. Pero no sabía por qué, algo me angustiaba. Recordé aquellas palabras de Kuro cuando decía que el amor era un problema. Jamás había desconfiado de Akira y me sentía fatal.

Kenma (22:23): ¿me has dicho toda la verdad?

Me sentía un miserable. Un ingenuo. Un estúpido, un miserable y un ingenuo.

Kenma (22:24): no me escribas más.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Una llamada entrante de Akira. Tsukishima contestó en altavoz. Me indicó silencio.

—Qué hiciste ahora, Kunimi.

 _—Tú no eres Kenma… ¿Tsukishima? ¿Eres tú, Tsukishima? No me digas, ¡Regresaste a Tokio!_

—No, no. Sigo en Miyagi, Kenma vino de visita. Cosa que por cierto tú no has hecho. Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Kunimi.

 _—¡Nada! ¡Lo prometo! ¿Está Kenma allí? Déjame hablar con Kenma._

Negué con la cabeza. Tsukishima me dejó sus papelinas, desconectó el manos libres, y salió de la habitación junto a mi teléfono. Terminé de liarme un segundo cigarrillo y lo iba a encender. Me pudo la curiosidad. Entreabrí con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Kei. Estaba sentado en la escalera, con mi celular en su oreja. Sin embargo, se alcanzaba a oír parte de lo que decía Kunimi. Estaba gritando.

— _¿Le hablaste de Hanamaki-san? ¡Por qué!_

—Tenía que decírselo, ¿lo entiendes? Kenma nunca ha estado antes en una relación, y tú eres especialista en destruir corazones.

 _—¿Por qué tienes que hablar así de mí?_

—Oye, lo digo en serio. Kenma también es mi amigo. Como se te ocurra dejarlo depresivo, te mato.

Lo que le respondió Kunimi ya no lo alcancé a oír. Tras un momento de silencio, Kei continuó de la siguiente manera:

—¿Es eso cierto o es otra de tus excusas?

Y luego:

—Si realmente te gusta Kenma y te gusta Hanamaki-san, ambos deberían saber de la existencia del otro.

Y tras una gran pausa:

—Por supuesto que Hanamaki-san no quiere saber más de tus otros chicos, si cada vez que se ha enterado no ha sido por ti, y lo ha descubierto de la peor manera. ¿Acaso le has dicho todo lo que a mí me has dicho?

— _Yo no me meto en tus relaciones, así que tú no te metas en las mías._

—Pero sí te metiste, ¿te acuerdas? Y ahora Kuroo-san se fue a la China. ¿Sabes qué te digo? No te mereces a Kenma.

Junté la puerta y encendí mi cigarro.

Entonces era cierto, Kunimi-san salía con otra persona. Carajos. Habíamos pasado dos semanas y en todo ese tiempo estuvo también con otra persona. ¿Por qué no me dijo? Porque esperaba primero acostarse conmigo para saber si yo le gustaba lo suficiente. O esperaba acostarse conmigo para terminar y quedarse con ese otro infeliz de Hanamaki.

Kei regresó a la habitación con dos tazas de chocolate. Me entregó una y dejó la suya en el alfeizar. Dijo que si quería criticar a Kunimi, que me oía encantado. Me regresó el teléfono.

—Honestamente, preferiría ver una película. Una horrible, llena de sangre y de sesos.

Vimos una película bizarra que se llamaba _Braindead_. Jamás había visto tanta cantidad de sangre falsa. Me dijo Kei que, de hecho, esa película tenía el record de mayor cantidad de sangre falsa empleada en una película. Me sentí afortunado de tener a Kei de amigo.

.

.

Antes de abordar mi tren, Kei quiso decirme unas últimas palabras.

—Hay besos que no significan nada. Alguno de nosotros tenemos ese mal hábito, y es bueno que lo sepas. Kunimi nunca es muy insistente en sus relaciones, por eso me sorprende tu caso. —luego añadió—: ¿Hablarás con él?

—No lo sé. ¿Debería?

—Con una respuesta te ahorrarías varias horas de especulación. Es mejor para la mente dejar las cosas claras.

Supuse que decía eso por Kuro.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—Yo escucharía todo lo que tenga que decirme. Luego, le daría la paliza más brutal del mundo. Le quebraría su estúpida nariz, le dejaría un ojo morado. Mira que hacerte esto a ti… Pero, aunque no lo creas, Kunimi es una buena persona. Su problema es el opuesto al tuyo. Su problema es que no deja de enamorarse. Todos sufrimos por cosas totalmente distintas.

Abordé el tren. Me sentía con ganas de patear traseros.

* * *

 **Notas** : Lo sé, es uno de esos capítulos de transición que son una molestia leer y escribir, pero que tienen forzosamente que leerse y escribirse o los capítulos esenciales no dejarían su impronta.

Espero que todos estén bien por el covid, tomando las medidas pertinentes y sin dejarse llevar por la psicosis. A mí estas situaciones me producen mucha ansiedad, pero escribir me ha ayudado un poco a disiparla.

 _Apreciación #11: es imposible que la suite karelia no me recuerde al fútbol chileno, o que el 2do movimiento del concierto 21 de mozart no vaticine chubascos a media tarde. A veces la asociación de la música con una imagen tan concreta desvirtúa su verdadero significado._


	12. XII

.

 **Antes del alba**

 _Kenma x Akira_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Anteriormente** : Kuroo ha desaparecido y Tsukishima regresó a Miyagi para sanar las heridas que le dejó la muerte de Yamaguchi. Tras discutir con Kunimi, Kenma le hace una visita a Tsukishima y le enseña el demo de su videojuego, el cuál había empezado a diseñar en preparatoria junto a Fukunaga. Tsukishima le explica a Kenma que el problema de Kunimi es el opuesto al de Kenma, y que Kunimi es de aquello que no deja de enamorarse.

* * *

 **XII**

Una vez regresé a Tokio, fui directo de la estación al teatro. No le confirmé a Akira que iría a su concierto. Él no me escribió para preguntarme si allí estaría. Ni siquiera pasé por casa a dejar mi mochila, o a cambiarme de ropa. Con los jeans tajeados, la franela de segunda mano, me inmiscuí entre la audiencia sintiéndome un infiltrado. Permanecí en la sala durante el intermedio, y al finalizar el acto, esperé a que se vaciaran los pasillos.

Akira solía retrasarse conversando. Lo encontré fumando en la calle lateral del teatro, junto a otros músicos. Uno de ellos me señaló. Akira se echó el estuche al hombro. En todo, Akira siempre ha sido muy elegante. Salió a mi encuentro sin apurar sus pasos, y mantuvo una distancia de cinco metros. Entonces me dijo:

—¿Quiere decir que no me odias? ¿O estás aquí para decirme que me odias? —Dijo con un tono desprovisto de pasión, y la mirada deslizada levemente a la izquierda, hacia la calle congestionada.

—Qué clase de saludo es ese —le reproché—. Estoy aquí, y eso basta.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo.

—Por qué no vamos a otro sitio y hablamos.

—Por qué no podemos hablarlo aquí —dije.

—¿Has cenado?

Enarqué una ceja, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Akira se había desprendido de la pajarita y de la faja, pero por lo demás, seguía vestido como pingüino.

—¿Tú pretendes ir a cenar en esas fachas?

—No tenemos por qué comer en un restorán. Podemos ir hasta mi dormitorio…

—Sí —respondí, ecuánime—, vamos.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron al abordar el vehículo. Lo supe en ese gesto: hasta aquel momento, Akira había estado fingiendo su impasibilidad. No era frialdad o falta de pasión. Al igual que yo, Akira se encontraba al borde del abismo, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar. Y por eso nosotros éramos un error, porque yo no sabía cómo hacer para dejarme llevar. Cerré los ojos. Aquí me tienes, Akira. Has lo que quieras conmigo.

Me desabotonó la franela subiendo las escaleras. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron con la puerta de su habitación. A fuerza de voluntad, se hizo a un lado para buscar la llave. Con cuidado, apoyó el estuche de las baquetas junto a la puerta, pero a mí no me trató con tanta delicadeza.

Sus dedos se detuvieron, una vez más, en la hebilla del cinturón.

—Sigue —dije ahogado, callando mis dudas.

Jaló de mis pantalones con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se desprendía de su camisa. Tenía el cuerpo flaco y sin trabajar, como el mío. Sus besos no se parecían a los míos, su fuerza menos. Sentí sus labios sobre mi corazón. Los escasos vellos del pecho se me pusieron de puntas.

—Estás pensando mucho —me regañó; temblaba—. Ya sé qué tipo de persona eres: de los que necesitan terapia de shock.

Y ya no habló más.

Su vibración solo ascendía. Suaves mordisquitos primero, raspones después. Los besos se convirtieron en una lucha por llegar a mí. Mi cuerpo le respondía las caricias. Su boca caliente bajó por las vértebras de mi espalda hasta llegara lo más profundo de mí. En algún momento, supe que lo mejor sería cerrar los ojos y dejar mi piel excitada a su merced.

. . . .

Al igual que a mí, a Kunimi le sobresalían los huesos de la espina. Rebuscó sus calzoncillos entre el montón de ropa y se encendió un cigarrillo. «Quizá sea asexual», reflexionaba. Todavía no eran las diez de la noche. Era cierto que sentí mi propia erección, estimulada por los esfuerzos de Kunimi. No me pareció la gran cosa. Me sentía un poco adolorido, en cierta manera avergonzado. Fui yo quien le dio el pase a Kunimi, y aparte de eso, no pude aportar mucho más.

El sonido del vibráfono rondó los aires de la habitación. ¿Habré llegado al orgasmo? Quizá no. ¿Cómo saberlo? La melodía me llenaba de desazón. Reconocía la melodía, pero no podía precisar dónde. Sentía al mismo tiempo que la conocía y que no, o que la confundía con alguna otra cancioncilla famosilla. Recogí las prendas del suelo y me vestí. Si corría, todavía alcanzaría a tomar el último tren.

—¿Es porque te he decepcionado? —vacilé, detenido bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—No digas algo así.

—Has empezado a olvidarte de mí —insistí— Lo sé, puedo darme cuenta.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte justo ahora?

—Y tú, ¿de verdad tienes que ponerte a tocar ahora?

Anotó unas cosas en su cuaderno de pauta y cambió las baquetas por otras de cabezales ligeramente más grandes.

—Ven mañana, por favor, y hablemos de lo nuestro.

Era una noche muy calurosa. Me despedí de los mayordomos, del guardia de la entrada. Te extraño, Kuro, ojalá vuelvas. Ojalá te animes y regreses con quienes te echamos en falta.

Tenía algunos mensajes por leer de Kei, nada muy importante. Pasé la tarjeta de transporte por los torniquetes y me arrebujé en un asiento plástico, mientras trataba de abstraerme en redes sociales. Tora y Fukunaga estaban juntos en un _izakaya_ , «celebrando», según lo que indicaban las fotografías.

Le escribí a Tora:

Kenma (23:30): ¿qué están celebrando?  
Tora: (23:30): ¡ven enseguida! ¡cómo es que no estás aquí!

Me envió la ubicación. Como quedaba en mi ruta, me dije: ya qué. Tora agitó los brazos apenas puse un pie dentro y acercó un cojín.

—Estoy seguro de que te escribí. Estoy muy seguro de que lo hice. Fukunaga decía que te llamara, pero yo pensaba que, como siempre, nos diste plantón.

—Qué estamos celebrando.

Una camarera me dejó un jarro de cerveza para mí solo. Le pedí un cenicero.

—Me voy con los _ruskis_ —me dijo Fukunaga con las mejillas ardientes. Sobre su bigote crepitaba la espuma de su cerveza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo dices que te vas con los « _ruskis_ », quieres decir que te vas a Rusia?

— _Sipiti_.

Tora reía. La camarera llegó con el cenicero. Me encendí un _lucky_ mentolado.

—Estoy seguro de que a mí se me puso la misma cara —continuó Tora—. De verdad, ¿por qué te vas a Rusia? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—Porque me aceptaron el doctorado —respondió Fukunaga relamiéndose. Debajo del bigote de espuma tenía otro bigote, auténtico; un bigote de lápiz. Eso fue ya demasiado para mí.

—¡Cuándo te dejaste ese bigotillo!

—Me queda bien, ¿cierto?

—¡NO! —protestamos Tora y yo.

—Yo creo que me da un aire _ruski_.

—Pero qué es eso de que harás un doctorado en Rusia —insistí—. ¿Acaso hablas el idioma?

—Hace un año que voy a un centro ruso.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué nunca cuentas nada de ti?

—Sí lo dije. Se lo dije a Lev.

—¿A LEV? —volvimos a protestar Tora y yo. El golpe que dio Tora en la mesa puso en peligro nuestras bebidas. Continuó hablando él—: ¿Desde cuándo Lev es tu amigo? ¿Es porque tiene la sangre _ruski_?

—De hecho, sí, fue por su sangre _ruski_. _¡Ding, ding, ding!_ ¡Tenemos un ganador!

Esos eran mis amigos Tora y Fukunaga, la catástrofe viviente cuando estaban juntos. Cuando bebían, Fukunaga salía de su usual mutismo, pero aquello no significase que siempre entendiésemos de qué hablaba. De pronto llegó Yaku. Ocurrió que Tora si envió el mensaje de la reunión, pero no a mí. Yaku por su parte le avisó a Kai. Lev se presentó por cuenta propia al ver las imágenes que subieron a redes sociales Tora y Yaku. Inuoka se lamentaba de no poder ir. Shibayama vería los mensajes a la mañana siguiente.

En medio del caos, alguien mencionó a Kuro.

Otro alguien comentó que hace tiempo Kuro no publicaba nada en redes sociales.

Y otro comentó que hace tiempo sus mensajes dejaron de llegar.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia mí.

—Es que se ha ido —dije, sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Está en un viaje…

—¿Un viaje sin teléfono? —Ese fue Lev—. Cómo te vas de viaje sin teléfono. No, lo pregunto de verdad. Cómo lo haces para irte de viaje sin tu teléfono.

—Debe ser un viaje espiritual —opinó Kai.

—Ya. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—¿Ustedes los jóvenes no pueden vivir sin tecnología o qué? —criticó Yaku—. Si lo reflexionas, esto es algo muy propio de Kuroo. Le gusta hacer eso de escaparse a las montañas, a un descampado, y desconectar de la sociedad. ¿Acaso fue con Tsukishima?

—Tsukki ha regresado a Miyagi —siguió Lev, al día con los acontecimientos—. Creo que han vuelto a terminar.

—Ahhh ya veo. Debe ser esa la razón de porqué Kuroo se tomó vacaciones. ¿Sí o no, Kenma?

No me gustaba cuando Yaku trataba de integrarme a las conversaciones, y aquella vez lo detesté más que nunca. Qué se yo, Yaku. Yo ya no sé nada si se trata de Kuroo.

—Tsukki está patinando ahora —continuó Lev—. ¿No han visto las fotos?

—¿Tsukki patinando? —preguntó Tora—, eso sí que no puedo creerlo. A ver, muestra esas fotos.

—Se ve muy extraño. Es que además, ¡tiene toda la cabeza rapada!

Lev tenía un teléfono que no entraba en ningún bolsillo. Nos enseñó fotografías y videos de Tsukki, que no eran muchos y, en todo, caso no estaban publicadas en su cuenta, sino en la cuenta de la academia a la que asistía. Yo prefería no saber cómo Lev llegaba a esos niveles de _Stalker_.

En algún momento, aunque era previsible, mis antiguos compañeros de Nekoma comentaron la complicada relación entre mis dos mejores amigos. A Kai toda la situación le producía tristeza. Tora decía que nunca le cupo en la cabeza cómo empezó aquella relación. Yaku a veces podía ser muy hiriente. Yo sé que no había malicia escondida cuando aseguraba que, lo mejor que podían hacer Kei y Kuro, era dejar de verse para siempre; o que no tenía malas intenciones cuando dictaminaba con una confianza ciega que, cada vez que Kei y Kuro regresaban, salían más lastimados que beneficiados. Yo sabía que era parte del temperamento de Yaku decir las cosas tal como las pensabas, no obstante, me habría gustado pedirle a Yaku que se callara. No me gustaba eso de Yaku que se sentía el dueño de la verdad.

—Se lo he dicho tantas veces a Kuroo. Que tiene que dejarlo ir. Que tiene que dejar a Tsukishima resolver sus asuntos. Y por lo que se ve de los videos, parece que al fin lo ha dejado ir.

—No lo sé —opinó Kai—. ¿No será al revés? ¿No será que Tsukishima ha dejado ir a Kuroo?

—Bueno, lo sabremos cuando regrese.

Me levanté para ir al baño. Vamos, Kenma, tranquilízate. Kuro regresará, tenlo por seguro. Necesitaba aferrarme a la esperanza de que Kuroo regresaría alguno de estos días.

Volví con el rostro lavado. No pedí más cerveza. Tora y Lev terminaron muy ebrios. Entre Kai y Yaku los llevaron a un hotel cápsula. Con Fukunaga caminamos hasta una parada de autobús. Su bigote de lápiz era solo una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Te he estado observando. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada. Estoy cansado, eso es todo. Es la facultad, que me ha puesto demasiados deberes. Hice el demo de _Pesadilla Onírica_ , ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ohh, _Pesadilla_ —y asintió positivamente, dándome a entender que lo recordaba.

—Creo que está quedando genial, Fuku. De hecho, si acaso te da tiempo, me gustaría enseñártelo. Ya sabes que aprecio mucho tus comentarios, y estoy seguro que tendrás buenas observaciones.

Fukunaga husmeaba hacia la calle, leyendo las señales de ruta de los autobuses. Se pasó el dedo por el bigote.

—Te ha sucedido algo —insistió. Me acomodó el cuello de la franela y clavó en mí sus ojos de alfiler—. Tienes suerte que nuestros compañeros no sean tan observadores y que las luces hayan estado de tu parte, especialmente con Yaku-san allí. Está bien. A mí no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación.

Alargó una mano hacia la calle; el autobús se orilló.

—¿Explicación?

—Te escribiré. Me gustaría probar ese demo antes de irme con los _ruskis_.

Lo supe solo cuando me quité la franela y vi en mi cuello, las marcas que dejaron en mí los labios de Akira.


End file.
